Astarté
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El mundo se recupera lentamente de la guerra, los mortífagos son encarcelados y atrapados poco a poco. Sin embargo, ni Lisa Turpin, ni Hestia y Flora Carraw o Vaisey están listos para la tragedia que va a unirlos en un rompecabezas de magia antigua y mitología.
1. Entrañas de la madre

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Entrañas de la madre**

_«Y se sacrificará la madre por su propia mano, y de sus entrañas surgirá la diosa, lista para renacer»_

_ Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

_11 de Septiembre del 2000_

_Condado de Dorset_

** Rodolphus Lestrange, tras las rejas**

_El ex mortífago, conocido como Rodolphus Lestrange ha vuelto a Azkaban esta mañana, después de un largo interrogatorio. Fue detenido cerca de Surrey, donde se ocultaba con los hermanos Carrow. Lamentablemente, Amycus y Alecto siguen fugitivos, pues consiguieron huir…_

—Aun no los han atrapado —declaró la chica que estaba leyendo la edición del Profeta de aquella mañana—. Al parecer volvieron a escaparse…

Dobló, sin cuidado, la portada del periódico en el que había una foto del detenido. Del otro lado, Gawain Robards, jefe de la División de Aurores, que al parecer estaba orgulloso de semejante detención. Hestia bufó. Uno de tres. Al menos tendrían que haber atrapado a dos, para variar. Los mortífagos seguían ocultos a puñados, por allí, por allá y cada cierto tiempo el Profeta se aprovechaba de ellos para vender ejemplares. También de los héroes de guerra, adoraban entrevistarlos.

—¿Quiénes? —fue Flora, idéntica a ella, la que interrumpió está vez. Luego vió la portada del periódico que su gemela había estado ojeando hasta hacía un momento y suspiró—. Ah. Son evasivos, eh…

—No han venido aquí…

—Saben que madre los echaría a patadas —atajó Flora, la más racional de las dos—. Puede que no sea la misma de antes desde que murió papá, pero aun es una bruja muy capaz y no ha tenido problemas con el ministerio. Ni tampoco los tendremos nosotras.

Eso, se dijo Hestia, era ser demasiado optimistas. No es que no tuvieran problemas, es que parecían condenadas al ostracismo desde su sexto año en Hogwarts. La gente no las quería demasiado y se alejaban al oír su apellido, las miraban desconfiadas y todas esas cosas. A veces tenía ganas de agarrar a todos esos idiotas a puñetazos: no porque compartieran la sangre con dos sanguinarios mortífagos eran asesinas. Pero bueno, el mundo no había cambiado mucho…

—Ya…

Flora sonrió, compasivamente.

—Vamos a cenar. Hice lasagna. A mamá le gusta… le recuerda a Italia —suspiró también y volvió a encaminarse a la cocina de aquella gran casa. Hestia preferiría no seguir viviendo en aquel lúgubre lugar. No era una casa demasiado grande, pero tenía malos recuerdos de ella. Sobre todo desde que habían aparecido sus tíos y le habían increpado que tenían derecho a quedarse en la casa familiar.

Estaba a las afueras de Dorset, cerca de la costa, decorada con verde oliva, el color favorito de las dos gemelas y la madre de estás, con ventanas cubiertas de pesadas cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso de la luz. Hestia suspiró. Le gustaría ver luz, que los rayos de sol tocaran su cara. Pero su madre, Frances, las tenía siempre cerradas desde que su padre había muerto. También usaba sus viejas túnicas.

Flora se negaba a abandonarla, así que allí seguían. Y seguirían por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Hestia Carrow volvió a abrir el Profeta, hurgando entre las hojas interiores. Por supuesto, estaba la reglamentaria foto de Harry Potter junto con un pequeño párrafo debajo en el que decía que había sido visto paseando con su pelirroja novia en Hogsmeade y bla, bla, bla. No leyó más. ¿En serio había gente a la que le interesaba eso? ¿La vida privada de Harry Potter, el héroe? Bufó mientras buscaba más notas. Había una referente a Gringotts. Al parecer Hermione Granger había armado un escándalo por la explotación de dragones y Gringotts se veía obligado a cambiar sus medidas de seguridad. Había que ver lo que lograba esa mujer apenas a los veinte años de edad, con un puesto recién conseguido en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio.

Por allá, otra nota, una entrevista a Minerva McGonagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts en la que hablaba de como el colegio se había recuperado casi totalmente del ataque de dos años atrás. A Hestia le agradaba aquella mujer. Incluso después de la guerra había sido justa, e imparcial, que era más de lo que se podía decir de otros, por ejemplo… de Slughorn, que estaba desesperado porque «el bando de los buenos» lo reconociera como una buena persona. A Hestia le parecía un idiota.

—¡Hestia! —Flora volvió a entrar a la salita, usando ese tono enérgico que usaba cuando Hestia se abstraía demasiado tiempo leyendo—. No quiero que la comida se enfríe y ni tú ni madre se dignan a presentarse en el comedor.

—A la mejor ella está ya sabes… deprimida… —Hestia se encogió de hombros. Estaba resolviendo el crucigrama mentalmente.

«Horizontal 1. Hechizo usado para limpiar superficies», leyó, mentalmente. «Hum… _fregotego_. Vertical 4. Bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth». La pasó. No le interesaban esos idiotas ni la música que tocaban, a ella lo que le gustaba era Lorcan d'Eath, sobre toco cuando Vaisey tocaba en la sala común y aullaba sus canciones.

—Iré a ver —Flora estaba decidida.

—Mejor no la molestes —suspiró Hestia—. A lo mejor está dormida. Seguro que dormida no sabe la mierda de vida que tiene, sepultada en libros viejos, usando túnicas de padre…

—¡Hestia!

—Sólo digo la verdad —se empecinó ella. Brutalmente sincera pasara lo que pasara, y sin pisca de tacto, para varias—. Déjala descansar. Podemos calentar la comida luego… —le sonrió a su hermana, que había tomado las riendas desde que había salido de Hogwarts y las llevaba a ella y a su madre a cuestas.

A veces, sólo a veces, le daba por pensar que era admirable.

—Anda, siéntate y dime cómo se llama el estúpido bajista de las Brujas de Macbeth…

—¿Resuelves el crucigrama? —Flora taconeó en el suelo indecisa, pero acabó acercándose—. Donaghan Tremlett. El bajista… —se sentó junto a su hermana—. Supongo que calentaremos la comida luego.

—Gracias… Planta que cura el acné —Hestia siguió—. Uhm, ¿cómo se llamaban? Eran asquerosos… ah, bubotubérculos.

—¿No escribes nada? —preguntó Flora

—No tengo pluma, y… ¿de qué sirve? —Hestia bufó—. Lo tiraré en cuanto acabe esto. —Frunció los labios al ver la horizontal dieciocho—. La marca… guión. Símbolo de los Mortífagos. Ridículo. —Lanzó lejos el periódico indignada—. No puedo creer que ya lo usen en los crucigramas. Capaz en unos años hasta ponen sus nombres… Total, si ya salió Potter en el de hace dos días.

Flora se lo tomó con más calma.

—Es la vida.

—Pues apesta —Hestia se cruzó de brazos, como una niña enojada. Tenía diecinueve años y en un buen tiempo nadie la iba a convencer de lo contrario en un buen tiempo—. Y lo sabes aunque intentes poner buena cara —le reprochó a su hermana—. En la calle la gente nos mira mal por culpa de nuestros tíos, de nuestro apellido. Creen que somos asesinas en pequeño.

Flora sonrió, con infinita paciencia. A veces, Hestia pensaba que, más que como una hermana, Flora Carrow tenía la personalidad de su madre. Había madurado demasiado rápido, golpeada por la guerra. Hestia no. Hestia parecía haberse quedado en una etapa aniñada, berrinchuda y quizá un poco de rebeldía. Desde su sexto año en Hogwarts la diferencia entre ellas era increíblemente notoria.

—No puedo poner otra cara… —se excusó Flora—, pero tampoco puedo hacer que el mundo mejore. A ver, dame el periódico… veamos que más hay… —empezó a ojearlo, casi seguro fingiendo el interés—: Mira, en Gringotts buscan rompedores de maldiciones. Piden conocimiento de maldiciones y aritmancia… a ti se te daba —sonrió—. Podrías probar.

—Me mirarán mal y me dirán que no…

Flora rodó los ojos.

—No lo sabes, a la mejor les puedes demostrar que eres una buena persona, como en efecto eres… —rebatió.

—Mirarán mi apellido y creerán que los voy a asesinar a todos.

—Que no…

—No mientras, sabes lo prejuiciosa que es la gente —espetó Hestia, empezando a cansarse de esa conversación—. Anda, mejor vayamos a cenar y a despertar a madre… —se puso en pie, muy decidida y Flora suspiró, comprendiendo que ese día no lograría absolutamente nada.

—Vamos…

Hestia se dirigió hasta el recibidor y allí hasta las escaleras. Subió recorriendo con la mano el barandal y Flora fue siguiéndola.

La casa tenía cinco habitaciones en la parte superior. La primera puerta era la que, aun a sus veinte años, compartían las gemelas. La segunda, era la que usaba su madre y la tercera era la recamara principal, donde recordaba haber saltado en la cama de sus padres. Pero su madre no había podido dormir allí desde que su padre había muerto. Hestia a veces entrada y se quedaba sentada en la mecedora que había pertenecido a su padre, mirando a la ventana.

Las últimas dos permanecían cerradas. Las habían abierto por última vez cuando dos funcionarios del ministerio les había pedido registrar su casa en busca de cualquier pista sobre el paradero de sus dos tíos, Amycus y Alecto. Eran las que, durante un breve tiempo, habían ocupado. Ahora nadie quería acercarse a ellas.

Hestia tocó, con suavidad en la puerta de su madre. Sabía que, para despertarla, lo mejor era primero un sonido suave. A veces le dolía arrancarla del mundo de los sueños, donde parecía estar tan en paz consigo misma. Pero, dolida, reconocía que Flora tenía razón: Francesca Carrow no podía vivir durmiendo por más que lo deseara.

—¿Mamá? —llamó al no obtener respuesta y tocó más fuerte un par de veces más—. ¡¿Mamá?! —llamó, de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

—Usualmente se despierta al primer toquido… —dijo Flora, con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías abrir…

—No puedo entrar así como así —se quejó Hestia, pero le hizo caso.

No debió de haberlo hecho. Francesca Carrow no estaba en la cama. Estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos del susto, y la boca medio abierta. Una mueca que se quedaría perpetuamente en su cara, porque en el estómago tenía un cuchillo clavado, que la había rajado de lado a lado.

Y la mancha del suelo…

Flora se dijo, por un momento que aquello estaba mal. Que se había estado desangrado bastante tiempo y no había proferido ningún grito.

—¡MAMÁ! —el grito desgarrador se Hestia, que se acercó corriendo hasta su madre y se arrodillo junto al cadáver, empapándose de sangre.

Flora se acercó cuando ya se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos, aun con el _shock_ a cuestas. Sin embargo, algo, del otro lado de donde se había arrodillado Hestia, le llamó la atención y se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente hasta que pudo ver con más claridad.

La sangra había formado dos palabras. Intentó llamar la atención de su hermana, pero no lo logró. Entonces se dio la vuelta, para ver las dos letras de frente y poner leer lo que decían.

«AS»

* * *

_Cambridge_

—Y a pesar de que ya tiene cuatro años… los dejamos con el éxito de Oasis… —dijo el locutor del radio que Lisa Turpin tenía con el único propósito y entonces empezó a sonar la canción—: _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you…_

La tenía encendida con el único propósito de que hiciera ruido, porque le molestaba estar sola y en silencio. Además, ese día había llegado mucho más temprano que Terry del trabajo. Le gustaba vivir con él, y a la vez estaba cerca de sus padres, que estaban tres pisos más abajo. Así tenía su espacio, aunque sus padres creían que aún era muy joven para compartir su vida con alguien. Pero ella estaba completamente segura de que nunca querría a alguien que no fuera Terry Boot a su lado.

La canción seguía sonando cuando Terry entró por la puerta.

—¿La radio _muggle_ de nuevo? —le preguntó dándole un beso mientras se aflojaba la corbata de la camisa y se quitaba la túnica.

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—Me hace ruido mientras no estás…

—Ya podrías intentar hacer la cena —bromeó Terry dirigiéndose a a la cocina—. ¿Qué se antoja hoy, querida novia mía que no tiene ni idea de cómo cocinar?

Lisa se rio al oír aquello.

—Compré champiñones, podrías hacer algo con ellos, novio que no quiere enseñarme a cocinar… —se burló ella, haciéndole una mueca mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

—Nunca podrías igualar mi talento, no te ofendas, preciosa… —ella lo oyó sacar utensilios y rebuscar en las alacenas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba mientras se dirigía a la recamara que compartían. La otra era el estudio de Lisa, donde se llevaba los manuscritos que no le daba tiempo de corregir en la editorial. Casi todo lo que se imprimía eran libros de investigación y le fascinaba leerlos con calma—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Padma?

Lisa asintió hasta que se dio cuenta de que Terry no la vería y ahogó la risa un poco antes de contestar.

—Sí… cada vez se pone más gorda.

—¿Ya soltó la sopa? —preguntó Terry. En eso estaba interesados todos: de quien era el hijo que Padma estaba esperando. Ninguno comprendía porque la morena se negaba a revelarlo. Hasta el momento, sólo lo sabía ella y no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

—¡No!

—¡Lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano!

Lisa suspiró buscando el regalo que le había comprado a Terry por su aniversario. Una corbata nueva, para que variara la que ya usaba todos los días. Volvió al comedor y colocó la caja sobre la mesa.

—¡Eso es porque Anthony y tú son unos cotillas!

—Que no, que no… que sólo tenemos interés en romperle la cara al padre del niño de Padma. Por si acaso… A lo mejor eso lo convence de hacerse cargo de su hijo…

—A lo mejor por eso no se los dice —insinuó Lisa con una sonrisa sobre el rostro. En ese momento se oyeron los últimos acordes de la canción Wonderwall y ella le apuntó con la varita a la radio para que se callara por fin—. Teme que el ministerio los detenga por… oye… «romperle la cara a un tipo a la manera _muggle_».

Terry se asomó por la cocina. Lisa se rio del delantal que llevaba puesto. Si es que su novio era el hombre más pulcro que había conocido y sólo a él se le ocurría ponerse un delantal azul que ella le había comprado en broma y decía «peligro, hombre cocinando».

—¿Me crees capaz?

—Nunca…

Entonces Terry se fijó en el regalo que descansaba en la mesa.

—Hoy es…

—Once de septiembre, sí…

—Ahm… —Terry torció la boca y luego masculló para sí mismo—: Soy un idiota. Lo olvide… Lisa… si quieres podemos ir a un restaurante caro a comer… Bueno, a uno caro no. Podemos ir al Pyara Patil y molestar a Padma para que nos cuente quien es el padre de su bebé mientras su hermana nos mira mal y, bueno, comer algo rico.

—Terry, lo que cocines será perfecto y sabrá delicioso…

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Pero… es nuestro aniversario. Hace dos años que salimos… debería ser algo especial.

Lisa lo miró con ternura.

—Lo que sea que cocines será especial —le aseguró.

—¿Segura? —inquirió él, sin tenerlas todas consigo—. Puedo bajar y comprar algo más en cualquier tienda _muggle_.

—No tienes libras esterlinas…

—Bueno, puedo ir al Callejón Diagon por algo…

—¡Terry! —exclamó ella—. Sólo termina lo que ya estás cocinando, por favor. Eso me encantará. —Le guiñó el ojo y dejó que volviera a la cocina mientras agarraba el Profeta. Al parecer, habían detenido a Rodolphus Lestrange. Frunció los labios y repasó el periódico hasta llegar a la mitad.

** Escándalo por dragones en Gringotts**

_Hermione Granger, del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia ha iniciado una campaña para poner en libertar a los dragones que custodian las bóvedas de alta seguridad del Banco Mágico Gringotts, a lo que los duendes se han negado ipso facto._

_Sin embargo, Hermione Granger ha sacado a la luz pruebas del evidente maltrato que sufren los dragones que nunca ven la luz, nada más y nada menos que con el dragón que ella, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley robaron después de asaltar la cámara de los Lestrange. Desde entonces, la población mágica está dividida y cada vez más personas apoyan la campaña de la joven… _

—¿Qué viene en el periódico? —preguntó Terry desde la cocina.

—Quieren liberar a los dragones de Gringotts —le dijo Lisa—. Hay un escándalo por el maltrato al que son sometidos.

—Los dragones no son criaturas agradables, para nada… —terció Terry.

—Ya, pero Hermione Granger enarbola la bandera de la campaña —le contó Lisa.

—Ah, Doña Causas Perdidas.

—Te apuesto a que logrará algo.

Terry se rio desde la cocina.

—¡Convencerá a todo el Reino Unido de que es absolutamente prioritario el hecho de liberar esos dragones! —exclamó Terry, medio riendo, asomándose y luego volviendo a la cocina. No dijo nada más, Lisa no supo que agregar y, acostumbrada a los silencios entre los dos, siguió hojeando el periódico.

Algo llamó su atención, una nota a la que apenas si le habían dedicado una esquina: «Rita Skeeter publicará biografía del último director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape». Y la foto de la periodista, con sus lentes, sonriendo.

—¡Oh, por Merlín!

—¿Qué?

—Skeeter publicará una biografía de Snape, por Rowena… tienen que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —preguntó Terry, asomándose.

—Oh, por Morgana, Terry, es Rita Skeeter, escribirá la historia de un trágico joven incomprendido o alguna tontería más… —se inventó Lisa—. Digo, la historia de Snape tiene muchos huecos que llenar a pesar de las declaraciones de Potter, estoy segura de que se inventará una historia irrisoria. Skeeter es especialista en eso.

—Ya lo sé… ya lo sé.

—Lo mejor que pudo hacer Boullard fue correrla del Profeta —comentó Lisa, sobre la nueva directora del periódico mágico por excelencia—. Una lástima que la publicación no haya mejorado demasiado…

Llamaron a la puerta insistentemente. Lisa iba a ignorar la llamada hasta que la voz de Tom la interrumpió.

—¡LISA! ¡LISA! —La voz chillona de su hermano de diecisiete años parecía desesperada y ella se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrir. La visión de su hermano, con los ojos fuera de órbitas—. ¡Mamá… mamá… está…! —parecía querer decir algo, pero no podía, así que Lisa tomó una rápida decisión.

—¡Terry, ahora vuelvo! —exclamó y luego miró a Tom, su muy muggle hermano—. ¡Vamos!

Bajó las escaleras al trote, hasta tres pisos abajo, seguida por su hermano. La puerta del apartamento donde había estado viviendo hasta los dieciocho años estaba abierta. Así que entró. A primera vista, nada parecía estar mal, pero su hermano Tom señaló la puerta, en el pasillo, que daba a la habitación de sus padres.

Ella, temiendo lo peor, se dirigió hasta allá y entró.

Error: no había pensado en lo peor. No había pensado en su madre con una rajada en el estómago, y la sangre aun chorrando. No había pensado en los ojos abiertos, formando una mueca de terror.

Quiso salir corriendo de allí. Quiso huir. No ver más.

Pero algo, en el charco de sangre, la detuvo.

De un lado, la sangre había formado tres letras, claras. Se quedó paralizada, deseando correr a los brazos de su hermano y llorar. Correr hasta donde estaba Terry y refugiarse en su hombro.

Pero no pudo. La curiosidad fue aún más fuerte.

Se fijó en las tres letras.

«TAR»

* * *

_Condado de Wiltshire_

Neil Vaisey pensó, al ver a la audiencia de esa noche, que se estaba vendiendo demasiado barato. Pero no había habido suerte el último mes y sentía que tenía que prostituir su voz. Rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra y terminó la última canción del penoso show de aquella noche. Tan penoso como su audiencia y el bar de mala muerte en el que había acabado. A sus diecinueve años, con tanto éxito que le estaba esperando, acababa en el pub de más mala muerte…

Corrección, en el segundo pub de más mala muerte, el primero era Cabeza de Puerco. La Bruja de Blair acababa de abrir y no había duda que la llevaban unos aficionados. Si nadie tenía deseos de invertir en ese lugar, caería y los dueños perderían toda la inversión.

Pero eso a Neil Vaisey le importaba muy poco. Lee estaban pagando una cantidad que se le antojaba justa para tocar en semejante estercolero, pero estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a pisar nunca. Bajó del escenario y rezó por fundirse entre la gente hasta que encontró una cara que le sonaba de algo. De algo. Entonces se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía esa nariz tan rara y esos ojos tan juntos.

«Siempre pensé que Davis tenía más clase…»

—Ey, ¡Davis!

El que volteó fue su novio. Vaisey no dudaba nada que la idea de ir a aquel lugar de mala muerte fuera enteramente de Terence Higgs. Tracey lo reconoció.

—Hombre, Neil…

«Oh, no, huye de aquí, Tracey Davis solo arrastra las palabras de esa manera y te llama Neil cuando está completamente borracha», pensó él, pero se acercó de todas maneras temiendo que aquello fuera una malísima idea.

—Vaisey —corrigió. Odiaba su nombre. Neil sonaba como a cantante pop. No imponía. Quizá por eso se había tatuado los brazos, y la espalda, para hacer creer que era como Lorcan d'Eath—. Sólo Vaisey.

—Hombre… sigues con eso… —Tracey arrastraba mucho las palabras. Luego palmeó el asiento que estaba a su lado, el que no estaba—. Si Neil es un nombre bonito —sus eses parecían siseos arrastrados, nada glamorosos. Vaisey suspiró y se sentó donde le indicaba. Terence Higgs volteó la cara y lo ignoró muy cortésmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tracey?

—Terence quería venir, ¿verdad? —codeó a su novio, que parecía muchísimo más lúcido que ella—. Al final resulta que no está tan mal, pero que mierda de música deprimente cantas, Neil…

—Vaisey —dijo entre dientes—. Y la música es deprimente, como el ambiente de este lugar…

—Pero si no es deprimente, Neil…

—Vaisey —corrigió él, de nuevo, presintiendo que sería totalmente en vano—. Ya, seguro que no es deprimente cuando tienes tanto alcohol encima. Te causarás un coma etílico.

—No seas aguafiestas, Neil…

Neil Vaisey suspiró. Muy hondo. Muy hondo. Saludar a Tracey Davis estaba en la lista de las peores ideas que había tenido en la vida. Y no había muchas: «Besar a Astoria enfrente de Draco Malfoy», «Tocar canciones de Lorcan d'Eath en el Gran Salón en su séptimo año, bajo la mirada furiosa de McGonagall», «Invitar a Hestia Carrow a salir en quinto año», «Hablarle a Davis esta noche».

—Ey, Tracey, tengo que irme…

—No, no te vayas, Neil… eres muy divertido.

Tracey lo abrazó y se pegó a él como una lapa. Vaisey, como pudo, se desembarazó de un abrazo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo y el novio rubio de la chica por fin se dignó a intervenir en la escena.

—Ey, Tracey, vas a ahogar a nuestro cantante estrella —murmuró mientras ayudaba a Vaisey a liberarse del agarre de Tracey.

Vaisey, una vez libre, se puso en pie.

—Gracias, Higgs.

El chico sólo le dirigió una mirada de «Lárgate ya. Ahora. Pronto». Y Vaisey, consciente de que no quería ser víctima de Tracey Davis completamente borracha, se alejó de allí. Se encontró con otras chicas que recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts. Una morena y una asiática.

—Vámonos, Su, esto apesta, y el cantante apestaba, espero que no le den ni un knut por tanta depresión.

—Sí, Megan, esto es asqueroso…

Vaisey se deprimió un poco. No había querido afrontar la realidad durante todos aquellos meses, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más latente: nunca tendría todo el talento que derrochaba Lorcan d'Eath, el único cantante al que alguna vez había respetado. Se dirigió detrás del escenario, donde había dejado la guitarra en su funda y la tomó, dispuesto a largarse de allí, pero antes se acercó a la barra.

—Ey, ey —le habló a la mesera, que enseñaba escote, seguramente intentando vender más tragos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un whisky de fuego, por favor —el sonrió, intentando ganársela, pero ella sólo agarró la botella y le puso el whisky enfrente. Él se lo tomó de un trago, dejando que le abrazara la garganta, dejó la copa y los seis snickles que costaba en la barra y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Qué penosa era su vida. Hasta a él le daba pena. Sacó los cigarrillos del bolsillo mientras caminaba por las calles y, con un movimiento de varita, fijándose en que ningún _muggle_ lo viera, prendió el cigarro y le dio una larga calada. Cada vez lo invitaban a tocar a menos lugares. Madame Rosmerta le había cerrado la puerta en las narices luego de oírlo. Hannah Abott lo había dejado, con la mirada cargada de lástima, tocar dos noches en El Caldero Chorreante. La lástima se fue con la clientela y Hannah no volvió a dejarlo tocar.

Y luego La Bruja de Blair. Pero si es que el sitio apestaba.

Caminó hasta que se acabó el cigarro y sacó otro. No quería llegar a casa. No quería ver a su madre, esperándolo en la sala. Se llevaban fatal. Su madre insistía en que Vaisey se había quedado estancado en la rebeldía de la adolescencia, con los brazos tatuados y las dos alas medio demoniacas que se había tatuado en los omóplatos. Y su madre era jodidamente conservadora.

Pero al final, sus pasos lo dirigieron a su casa. En la entrada, tiró la última colilla y la aplastó con el pie, pensando, con satisfacción, que su madre se la toparía cuando se levantara a la mañana siguiente. Se fijó en las ventanas y le sorprendió que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas.

«Así que ahora no me ha esperado», pensó, con rencor y abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_.

Caminó tres pasos antes de tropezar contra algo blando y caer de bruces al suelo. Un líquido viscoso se embadurnó en su camisa y en sus manos.

—Que carajos… —musitó, poniéndose en pie, buscando la varita desesperadamente. Cuando la encontró, la agitó—: ¡_Lumos maxima_! —y lo que siguió, fue el grito—. ¡AH!

Había tropezado con el cadáver de su madre, que tenía una rajada en el estómago, de lado a lado, y se había manchado con su sangre. Abrió mucho los ojos, y aun lado del cadáver, el que no había alcanzado a tocar, distinguió un par de letras.

«TÉ»

* * *

**Pues este es mi nuevo proyecto, tiene a las dos Carrow, y Vaisey y a Lisa Turpin en el papel estelar.**

**Aclaración, se podría decir que esta historia es de la misma línea temporal que Vendetta y Morte y todos los one-shots relacionados, sin embargo, es completamente independiente.**

**Actualizaciones los miércoles, cada quince días.**

** Andrea Poulain**

** A 2 de febrero de 2014, día de la candelaria**


	2. Sangre del hijo

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sangre del hijo**

_«Y la sangre del hijo será necesaria, junto con las lágrimas derramadas, para traer a la diosa de vuelta. Los sacrificios serán necesarios, pero la diosa sabrá recompensarlos»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

_12 de Septiembre del 2000_

_Londres, Ministerio de Magia_

Lisa miró a los otros tres que estaban sentados en aquellas incomodas sillas, en una esquila de las oficinas centrales de la División de Aurores, en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia. Estaban, los tres e incluso ella, como sedados, apenas despertando de una mala pesadilla. El problema era que la pesadilla había sido real, completamente real. Las gemelas iban con una túnica verde. Lisa calculo que serían casi de su edad, quizá más chicas, pero parecían menores, porque no eran muy altas ni estaban muy desarrolladas. Una de las dos lloraba a ratos, jadeando, empujando los mocos hacia arriba de la nariz; nadie le decía nada. La otra le había pasado la mano por el hombro pero no había duda de que también parecía ida.

Al otro chico sí que lo conocía. Todos los que habían estado en Hogwarts a finales del curso 98-99 lo conocían. Lisa había estado allí, junto a muchos otros, repitiendo año. Y había sido partícipe del momento en el que Vaisey, con unas cuantas copas de hidromiel encima había cantado los éxtos de Lorcan d'Eath en el Gran Comedor, frente a la mirada escandalizada de la directora, y la divertida de todos los demás.

Aunque Lisa pensaba que, después de Hogwarts había cambiado mucho. Se había tatuado todos los brazos y, debajo de la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba, justo en los omóplatos, se podía ver la silueta de dos alas. Además, fumaba. Lisa consideraba que, en el rato que llevaban allí, después de que les habían tomado a todos la declaración, llevaba casi una cajetilla completa. Algunos lo miraban con desaprobación, porque fumar era un acto puramente _muggle_, pero no decían nada de nada.

Estaban esperando. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier noticia, cualquier indicio de que los aurores sabían que había pasado en sus casas. Lisa sospechaba que no sabían nada. Cerró los ojos, cansada. Casi no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Estaba exhausta. Preferiría que fuera un día como cualquier otro, con el escritorio lleno de manuscritos que revisar en la editorial y trabajo que llevarse a casa.

Suspiró, harta y se fijó que uno de los aurores de los escritorios cercanos había dejado aparcada su ejemplar del Profeta. Se acercó y llamó la atención del hombre que parecía tan cansado como ella.

—Disculpe… ¿puedo tomar el periódico?

El auror apenas le dirigió una mirada y asintió. Lista tomó el ejemplar y volvió a la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta entonces, entre las gemelas y Vaisey.

**Entrevista exclusiva con Shacklebolt**

_Nuestro corresponsal Jaime Stark, ha entrevistado ayer mismo al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt, uno de los ministros más jóvenes de la historia, ha contestado todas nuestras preguntas y admite que es consciente de la preocupación acerca de los mortífagos que aún son fugitivos de la justicia, por otro lado…_

Aquella noticia le interesaba demasiado poco. Así que fue pasando las páginas, una a una, pero ningún titular llamaba su atención. «Los duendes aseguran que no tienen por qué liberar a los dragones», «El juicio de Rodolphus Lestrange es programado para el próximo viernes», «Las Brujas de Macbeth anuncian un nuevo disco, con un estilo completamente renovado».

—Que seguirá siendo asquerosamente pop… —murmuró el chico y Lisa dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que Neil Vaisey había estado leyendo el periódico por encima del hombro.

—¿Perdona?

—Eso… —Vaisey señaló la nota pequeña sobre las brujas de Macbeth—. «Nuevo disco completamente renovado», si claro…

—A mí me gustan —musitó Lisa. Alcanzó a oír el bufido de Vaisey y le dio la vuelta a la página, para seguir leyendo los titulares.

**Una mujer declaró haber visto a Thorfinn Rowle en Alemania, ha sido imposible seguir el rastro**

_El conocido mortífago que participó en la batalla de Hogwarts ha estado esquivando a las autoridades desde el 3 de mayo de 1998. Ha sido visto en varios países europeos, pero siempre ha conseguido huir, pues parece que siempre va un pie por delante. _

_Gawain Robards se ha negado a hacer declaraciones sobre este hecho, pues dice que no pueden fiarse de cualquier persona que jure ver a un mortífago, pues muchas veces los testimonios son falsos y la gente sólo desea la recompensa de cien galeones. _

_Personalmente, en El Profeta creemos que debería dejar de dar por sentado que todo se basa en testimonios falsos…_

Parecía que El Profeta sólo se dedicaba a eso. Rumores sobre ex mortífagos y espectáculos. Ah, y fotos de Harry Potter. A Lisa incluso le sorprendió que aquel día no hubiera una foto con una leyenda como «Harry Potter entrando a la academia de aurores», «Harry Potter rodeado de amigos en El Caldero Chorreante», «Harry Potter paseando por Hogsmeade con su novia, Ginny Weasley». Penoso, cuando menos.

Y lo peor todo aquello había sido comprobar que la estrategia de ventas le funcionaba. Desde que había acabado la guerra conocía a gente que se dedicaba a coleccionar fotos de Harry Potter, gente que interrumpía a Harry Potter por la calle para saludarlo y decirle que lo admiraba al tiempo que le pedía un autógrafo y gente… —por ejemplo, Romilda Vane—, que se preguntaba cuál sería el mejor filtro de amor para conseguir a Harry Potter.

—Ejem… chicos… —alzaron la mirada los cuatro, al tiempo, Gawain Robards los miraba—. ¿Podría hablar con ustedes un momento en mi despacho?

Ninguno asintió, pero los cuatro se pusieron en pie. Lisa dejó el periódico en el escritorio de donde lo había agarrado y se dirigió al despacho del fondo cuya leyenda, escrita sobre una placa dorada en letras planas, rezaba:

_Gawain Robards_

_Jefe de la División de Aurores_

—Tomen asiento, tomen asiento… —Robards se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Lisa lo miró bien en ese momento. Tenía un bigote y en su cabello ya se podían apreciar unas fatídicas entradas que más tarde se convertirían en calvicie demasiado temprana. Además, tenía una condición poco atlética, quizá por estar allí sentado día y noche.

Sólo había dos sillas. Sin soltar su cigarro, Vaisey se quedó atrás para dejar que las mujeres se pelearan por ellas. Lisa le indicó con una mano a las dos gemelas que podían sentarse y se quedó detrás, igual. Presintió que las dos chicas necesitaban más las sillas que ella.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Seré completamente sincero… —empezó Robards—: no habíamos tenido incidentes tan extraños desde hacia tiempo y, después de lo que han declarado los inefables en lo que respecta a la muerte de… —repasó en las hojas que tenía justo bajo sus ojos—: Emma Vaisey, Francesca Carrow y Hélene Turpin, me veo obligado a hacerles la siguiente pregunta: ¿Creen que alguna de ellas tenía motivos para suicidarse?

Lisa fue la que reaccionó más rápido. Se irguió como un resorté y soltó una palabra certera:

—¡No!

Vaisey le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de responder tranquilamente, como si le hubieran preguntado del clima.

—No lo creo…

Lisa vio, sin embargo, como apretaba uno de los puños tan fuerte que parecía querer enterrarse las uñas en la piel. Las gemelas, sin embargo, tardaron algo más en responder.

—Bueno… —empezó una, la que había estado llorando hasta entonces. Lisa creyó que seguiría hablando, pero hipo un par de veces y luego escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Auror Robards… mi madre llevaba tiempo deprimida —admitió la última—. Dormía mucho, usaba ropa de nuestro padre. —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé… sin embargo, le aseguro que eso no parecía un suicidio.

—No —apoyó Lisa.

—Demasiadas coincidencias entre los tres asesinatos… —convino Neil Vaisey—. Un auror allá afuera… —señaló hacia la puerta—, dijo que los tres cuchillos eran exactamente iguales.

Robards asintió, demasiado cansado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo, las pruebas muestran que las tres… mujeres empuñaron los cuchillos contra sí mismas.

Lisa cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba oyendo? ¿Qué su madre se había suicidado? Se negaba a creer eso, definitivamente. Pero… por otro lado, parecía tan lógico. Sin embargo su madre, Hélene Turpin, no tenía ningún motivo para suicidarse. Ni uno. Volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que sentía punzadas en la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada, quizá debería haberle hecho caso a Terry sobre dormir un rato…

—Pero ella… ella tenía una mueca de miedo… —por primera vez pareció que a Vaisey le costaba hablar.

—Sí, sí… —coincidieron, al mismo tiempo, las gemelas.

Estaban hablando de tres mujeres diferentes, cada quien de su madre. Y sin embargo, parecía como si todos hablaran del mismo asesinato, el mismo escenario. Al menos, todos compartían la pena.

—Bueno, chicos —empezó Gawain Robards, de nuevo, con todo conciliador, intentando calmarlos—, se ha barajado la teoría de que haya sido un ritual de magia negra que salió mal…

—Mi madre era _muggle_ —interrumpió Lisa—, no pudo ser un ritual de magia negra, no en su caso.

Robards suspiró. Aquello no se daba todos los días y Lisa pensó que así, incluso prefería a los Mortífagos fugados y los Avada Kedravra que resultaban tan sencillos de rastrear. Tres mujeres que se habían abierto el estómago de lado al lado y se habían desangrado sin proferir un solo grito eran algo demasiado extraño, algo que nadie quería ver. Pero ellos cuatro lo habían visto. Y quizá Robards también había visto las fotos y se había quedado congelado.

—Los sabemos —murmuró Robards y se quedó mirándolos a todos con cara de «denme tiempo», pidiéndoles perdón por lo que, Lisa alcanzó a ver, parecía un caso que nunca iban a resolver. Desvió la mirada—. Los tres asesinatos son demasiado extraños, tienen que admitirlo. Pueden estar tranquilos, averiguaremos que ocurrió.

Pero no dijo «encontraremos al culpable». Y Lisa Turpin descubrió en ese momento que, cuando asesinaban a un ser humano demasiado cercano a ella, lo que quería era alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Alguien. Pero no había, y probablemente nunca hubiera.

—Pueden irse, si no tienen preguntas… —les dijo Robards señalándoles la puerta—. Los mantendremos al tanto.

Vaisey fue el primero en salir, Lisa lo siguió y las gemelas fueron detrás de ellos. Salieron de la División de aurores sin mirar atrás, presintiendo que nadie averiguaría mucho. Los cuatro se separaron rápidamente, pues Vaisey daba largas zancadas y las dos gemelas parecían querer alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Lisa iba cavilando en sus asuntos cuando se dio cuenta de algo que Robards no había mencionado y corrió hasta alcanzar a los otros tres.

—¡Vaisey! —El chico se volvió hacia ella. No podía creer que alguien conociera su nombre—. ¡Y… ustedes! —No sabía el nombre de las gemelas. Llegó al trote hasta Vaisey, pero ellas siguieron de largo, así que fue él quien las llamó.

—¡Flora! ¡Hestia! —Ellas se dieron la vuelta, y, al hacerle señales Vaisey, volvieron hasta donde ellos estaba.

—Disculpen que los haya detenido así —resolló Lisa—, pero… hubo algo que… Robards no mencionó. Las letras —senteció como si eso lo explicara todo—. ¿Y si ese «tar» que se escribió con sangre al lado del cuerpo de mi madre era… un mensaje? —acababa de entrar en el desconocido terreno de las conjeturas. Y Lisa no sabía que nadie salía pronto de allí.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí. Viéndolos bien por primera vez, Lisa descubrió que ninguno de ellos cuatro se parecía. Vaisey se asemejaba a un drogadicto que no tenía donde ir, y una de las gemelas parecía haber madurado a tirones como no debía, mientras que la otra parecía no poder estar alejada de su hermana. Lisa fue el ganchó que los unió a todos. De otra forma, no habrían podido convivir en paz.

Vaisey estaba de camino para ser un drogadicto, las dos gemelas vivían aisladas, casi sin contacto humano. ¿Qué podían tener el común? Lisa se sorprendió pensando que, de no ser por la tragedia, no estarían allí, teniendo aquella conversación.

Finalmente, la voz temblorosa de una de las gemelas dijo algo:

—Las letras que había en… en… el cuerpo… —parecía costarle mucho decir eso, parecía costarle horrores—, eran «A-S».

Vaisey se quedó callado un momento más. Pareció darle las vueltas a algo, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa ancha que dejó ver lo amarillento de sus dientes, como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Las letras que había en la escena… la mía… —explicó, mirándolas a las tres—, eran «T-É». —Esperó a que alguien comprendiera lo que él había descubierto, pero nadie lo hizo, así que, soltando un bufido, señaló a las gemelas—: As… —luego a Lisa—, tar… —y luego a sí mismo, de una manera muy cómica—, té. ¡Astarté!

Las tres chicas aun lo miraban sin comprender.

Vaisey casi se rió en su cara, de no ser porque estaban allí discutiendo sobre las letras pintadas con sangre en los cuerpos de sus respectivas madres. No lo hizo. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladina, torcida de «no me importa el mundo» que Lisa interpretó que era la máscara con la que se mostraba al mundo, y volvió a hablar.

—¿Es que nadie sabe de dioses antiguos?

Su mirada era incrédula, como si los dioses antiguos fueran un conocimiento imprescindible para ir caminando por la vida, así que lo resumió en unas pocas palabras que nadie entendió:

—Diosa fenicia.

Chocó contra caras de incomprensión de nueva cuenta, y al final suspira. Va a tener que explicárselos. Desde el principio.

* * *

_15 de Septiembre del 2000_

_Oxford, Ediciones Mágica_

Se encontraban en un edificio que, a ojos _muggles_, estaba abandonado. Lisa había descubierto, con el tiempo, que los magos adoraban esa fachada. Se ahorraban problemas y, si alguien indagaba demasiado sobre los propietarios del edificio, alguien se encargaba de dejar en claro que no estaba en venta. Ediciones Mágica se dedicaba a imprimir varios libros escolares, entre ellos los famosos libros de hechizos de Miranda Goshawk y algunos libros de investigación.

Ediciones Mágica era todo caos. Pergaminos desperdigados por todas partes, cubículos entre archiveros y archiveros que se desbordaban entre los cubículos. Algunas oficinas para los que se les ganaban detrás. Oficinas minúsculas, llenas de archiveros también. Al menos, eso en una parte. Abajo estaban las máquinas de impresión.

Lisa Turpin descubrió un par de cosas en los últimos días. Primero, que la gente no sabía cómo tratarla. La trataban como si fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar que podía arrasarlos a todos, con una delicadeza cuidada, medida, con una deferencia que antes no le habían mostrado. Incluso Terry lo hacía de esa manera y ella sólo querpia gritarle al mundo que sigue siendo la misma Lisa Turpin de siempre. Que nada ha cambiado.

La segunda era que odiaba los misterios. Sabía quién es Astarté —o quien fue o no fue— porque Neil Vaisey se lo explicó, pero ya no quería saber mucho más.

Una diosa que empezó siendo la madre naturaleza, que representaba la exaltación a la vida. Una diosa fenicia que, representada desnuda, de pie sobre un león, se convirtió en una diosa de la guerra.

No quería saber por qué un mito estaba relacionado con la muerte de su madre, y a la vez quería averiguar hasta la última línea de lo que la llevo a suicidarse. Esa fue la versión oficial. «Se suicidó». Las habladurías la habían seguido en el edificio hasta entonces mientras ella huía y se refugiaba en las palabras que estaba leyendo furiosamente, y la manera en la que mordía la punta de la pluma que su padre le había regalado por su dieciochoavo cumpleaños y que ya ha arruinado. La manera en que sumergía la pluma en la tinta roja y llenaba el pergamino que leía con correcciones y notas al margen.

A decir verdad, Lisa Turpin se refugió en su trabajo.

—¿Turpin? ¿Señorita Turpin? —era la secretaria la que abrió la puerta, una mujer regordeta con maneras nerviosas y una adicción al té y a las pastas—. La busca alguien… un… desconocido. Dice que es urgente. Sinceramente a mí no me parece muy… correcto. Ha dicho que es Vaisey, sólo Vaisey.

Lisa reconoció el nombre como algo que pasó a formar parte de sus vida en los últimos días.

Asintió, y sólo le dirigió una mirada a la secretaria.

—Déjalo pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde Vaisey entró en el despacho —o cubículo— que Turpin se ganó a pulso y con mucho trabajo en dos años. Casi no había espacio porque todo está copado de pergaminos, pero se las arregló para sentarse en una silla. Era el mismo Vaisey de siempre, con el caminar desgarbado. Llevaba una chamarra de piel a la que se le veía un hoyo en el resorte de una de las muñecas y una camiseta blanca que Lisa sospechaba, era sólo ropa interior. El cabello desordenado aposta, en un intento de peinado ya pasado de moda, los ojos medio rojos y un pantalón _muggle_ que le queda dos tallas grandes.

Viéndolo así, casi le daba lástima.

—Vaisey.

El no contestó al saludo. Parecía creer que había cosas más importantes que una simple forma de cortesía y le lanzó una edición del Profeta de aquella mañana. Ella aun no la había leído, y no tenía demasiado interés, pero aun así lo tomó, con una mirada inquisidora.

—Página cinco —aclaró el joven—. Leelo.

Vaisey sací un cigarrillo y lo enciendió con la varita. Lisa abrió el periódico y se pone a leer los titulares hasta que encuentra el que, estaba segura, Vaisey quería que leyera.

**Extraño ritual de magia negra acaba en tragedia**

_Ayer por la noche se registró un extraño incidente en el condado de Lanchashire. La bruja Melania Young se encontraba sola con sus dos hijos y, presuntamente, esperaba la llegada de su marido. Sin embargo, las cosas no acontecieron según lo previsto, pues, Alai Yong, al llegar a su casa se encontró con un grotesco espectáculo: su esposa y sus dos hijos habían muerto parte de un ritual de magia negra. _

_Melania Young asesinó a sangre fría a sus dos hijos por motivos desconocidos y realizaba, presuntamente, un ritual cuando murió por el agotamiento. Las autoridades han declarado que «no es el primer asesinato extraño de esta semana» y que «se desconoce completamente el ritual que se estaba realizando». Al parecer la madre de los dos hijos había pintado algunos signos extraños en el suelo que difieren del gran y conocido pentagrama… _

Y debajo, la imagen. Unos signos. Lisa los ignoró, y no siguió leyendo, si no que volteó hacia Vaisey con la mirada un poco desencajada e inquisidora: le estaba preguntando que tenía que ver una mujer que había matado a sus dos hijos.

—Los signos son fenicios —explicó él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

Vaisey, por respuesta, se sacó una manga de la chamarra y le enseñó un signo que tenía tatuado en el hombro izquierdo.

—Porque me tatué uno y me costó horas decidir —suspiró y le dio una calada al cigarro. Lisa no siguió leyendo. Veía frases como «Nadie había notado nada raro en Melania», «una noticia absolutamente desgarradora», pero no quería saber nada más. Total. Para lo que servía.

—¿Crees —empezó la pregunta con la voz dudando, no muy consciente de sus propias palabras— que todos los asesinatos están ligados?

Vaisey asintió solemnemente.

—Creo que somos peones de alguna cosa más grande —aseguró—. O quizá sólo me esté imaginando una conspiración, pero… quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

Parecía muy seguro, pero Lisa reflexionó un poco más. ¿Quería encontrar la verdad aunque la asqueara y la hiciera perder la esperanza? No sabía si quería seguir ese camino. Pero había algo. Algo dentro de ella que la empujaba, una y otra vez, a intentar explicar los acontecimientos recientes. Algo que necesitaba una explicación, fuera cual fuera, no importaba. Sólo una explicación.

—Yo también —musitó, sorprendida de su propia seguridad—. ¿Ya lo saben ellas, las Carrow?

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—No, aun no las he ido a ver… no sé si me dé tiempo hoy —musitó, de pronto, indeciso—. Aunque se los diré, seguro.

—Puedo ir yo —aseguró Lisa.

Vaisey la miró sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento.

—¿Segura? —balbució, como si Lisa hubiera dicho algo raro, o algo impensable. O quizá algo que no «debería» de salir de la boca de la joven editora.

—¿Qué es tan raro? —preguntó Lisa, preguntándose por qué aquella reacción.

—Digo… son Carrow… no mucha gente… las aprecia, ¿sabes? Estuve en el mismo curso que ellas en Hogwarts. Lo pasaron muy mal todo sexto y séptimo fue una pesadilla —suspiró Vaisey—. Como los Carrow, los Carrow que daban miedo —explicó, con rapidez—, huyeron, la gente se desquitaba con ellas, a pesar de que ellas… bueno, no tenían casi nada que ver con sus tíos.

Lisa no conocía nada de aquello. Sabía pocas cosas, aun cuando los eventos de la guerra eran dolorosamente recientes. Le tocó vivirla, ver como a todos los que iban a Hogwarts aquel año les robaban su inocencia. Vió como muchos eran torturados y ella misma sintió el dolor alguna vez. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que fuera tan lejos.

O quizá sí, y no quiso verlo.

—Dicen que, desde entonces —agrega Vaisey—, los de slytherin son los marginados. —Le da una calada al cigarro—. Sinceramente, no me extraña. Había algunos muy hijos de puta.

Lisa decidió cambiar de tema. Sus años del colegio estaban manchados por experiencias a las que no quiere volver, aunque presentía que Vaisey se quedó estancado en ellos. Hogwarts quedó atrás.

—Vaisey… —murmuró, y él volteó a verla—. Me da miedo ser la víctima de una diosa fenicia enojada.

Él soltó una carcajada nerviosa demasiado corta para significar algo y Lisa se atrevió a sonreír, un gesto que se le había hecho extraño. Las sonrisas se le habían borrado del rostro desde el momento en que vio a su madre. Y tuvo la certeza de que tanto a Vaisey, como a Hestia y a Flora, se las habían borrado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Averiguaremos que está pasando… —aseguró Lisa.

En realidad, no estaba en absoluto segura. Probablemente, si era como Vaisey aseguraba y eran parte de algo más grande, no lo supieran nunca. Pero intentar averiguarlo curaba el alma y la curiosidad, que abrían heridas más grandes que los cuchillos.

El chico le dio una calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el aire formando aros, o intentándolo con resultados algo penosos. No respondió de inmediato, si no que se recargó contra la silla, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo a alguien su confidente. O algo parecido a eso.

—Mi vida apesta —declaró, solemnemente y, después de otra calada, siguió hablando—. Vivir de la música es intentar vivir de las limosnas cuando todos te dejan en claro que no creen que tengas talento. —Suspiró, y volvió al cigarro—. Y ahora ella está muerta. No le gustaba mi pequeña afición, quería que fuera un hombre respetable, con una túnica cara puesta y una corbata, que trabajara de algo normal. Por eso me tatúe, para dejarle en claro que nunca sería el hombre que ella quería. —Dejó que el silencio acariciara sus últimas palabras y Lisa no dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que, con la voz un poco cascada, él pronucnió la última frase lapidaria—: A veces pienso que tenía razón.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y él no se inmutaba. Lisa nunca había visto un cuadro más desesperanzador y abandonado. Y Lisa Turpin había visto muchas cosas que le encogían a uno el corazón y le destrozaban un poco la esperanza.

Pero un hijo llorando por su madre muerta puede con todo.

Un hijo reconociendo que su madre era sabia, como todas las madres, después de todo, le rompe un poco más el corazón.

Si no lograba descubrir el misterio, al menos, se prometió, en ese mismo momento, que al menos intentaría hacer algo por Vaisey. Y por las Carrow, añade mentalmente. Ninguno de los tres tenía la vida que merecía, sino una mucho peor.

* * *

**Por ahora, esto ha sido todo, un capítulo para presentar un poco a los personajes. Pero viene la acción, ¡viene la acción!**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 3 de febrero de 2014**


	3. Imagen de la diosa

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Imagen de la diosa**

_«Sin embargo, aunque se cuente con todos los ingredientes para que la diosa vuelva… la diosa necesitará un cuerpo, porque sin cuerpo, si esencia no podrá volver a caminar por el mundo de los vivos.»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

_17 de septiembre del 2000_

_Condado de Dorset_

Estaba resolviendo el crucigrama mentalmente, como siempre, estada en el sillón que, apenas años antes, solía usar su padre. Flora iba de un lado a otro, como siempre. Ya había hecho la cena y acababa de ir a preguntarle si iba a querer té a lo que Hestia había contestado cortésmente que no. Le parecía más productivo estar allí sentada resolviendo ese crucigrama aun cuando fueran a tener unas visitas agradables por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Bueno, Lisa era agradable. Vaisey era sólo Vaisey.

Lisa Turpin era rubia, con los ojos grandes y abiertos. A Hestia su rostro le parecía que tenía una ligera forma de corazón. Por lo que había podido ver, vestía a la manera _muggle_, con grandes suéteres de tonos claros que le iban grandes. Le gustaba porque no la había mirado con lástima al saber su apellido ni la había confundido con uno de sus tíos.

Vaisey era otro asunto. En Hogwarts parecía normal y todo, solo era un tipo medio raro que llevaba una guitarra a todas partes, idolatraba a Lorcan d'Eath y, ocasionalmente, jugaba al Quidditch. No lo hacía demasiado mal. Pero verlo en el ministerio aquel día…

Lo había visto demacrado y un poco más delgado, con los brazos tatuados con diseños extraños que ya dibujaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts. No se veía como un cantante famoso, el aliento a alcohol, la mirada perdida y las ojeras bajo los ojos delataban que tampoco tenía una buena vida.

—¡Hestia! —Era la voz de Flora. Hestia no conocía a nadie más que hablara así, con ese tono tan enérgico como si quisiera parecer mayor aunque sólo tenían veinte años.

Y de lejos parecían de diecisiete.

—¿Cuál es la canción con la que se volvió famosa Celestina Warbeck? —preguntó ella a su vez, refiriéndose a la vertical doce del crucigrama que estaba resolviendo mentalmente.

—¡Hestia!

—Te oí la primera vez —aseguró la joven, mirando a su vivo retrato: su gemela—, por eso te pregunté eso. ¿En serio no sabes?

Sólo le faltaba esa y una tontería sobre las Brujas de Macbeth, que no le gustaban nada. A su hermana le chiflaban y siempre se sabía todo.

Pero Celestina Warbeck, ¿a quién diablos le gustaba esa mujer?

—Tendremos visitas —le recordó Flora.

—Lo cual es un milagro —murmuró Hestia—, lo sé. Pero no creo que a Lisa le importe el estado de la casa y Vaisey sólo devorará la comida que le pongas enfrente —sentenció—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Flora se acercó. Hestia se preguntó cuándo habían empezado las diferencias entre ellas. Físicamente eran idénticas, aun cuando Hestia se hubiera quedado estancada en una etapa de tozudez perpetua y Flora hubiera madurado a tirones, como obligada.

—Nunca está mal dar buena impresión —suspiró Flora, obligándola a hacerle un lugar en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Eso en los oídos de Hestia sonó como un: «Estoy intentando distraerme». Uno desesperado y visceral que Flora nunca se atrevería a pronunciar.

—Estamos jodidos los cuatro —musitó.

Flora le pasó el brazo por la espalda, dándole la razón en silencio.

Podían ser muy diferentes, pero siempre eran capaces de entender a la otra. Su padre solía decir que estaban en perfecta sintonía. Pero él ya no estaba allí, ni su madre y a efectos prácticos, Hestia prefería pensar que ya no tenían familia allí en absoluto.

—Hum, Hestia —le dijo su hermana. Hestia casi presintió lo que le iba a decir—, lo siento por ser tan obsesiva.

—Perdonada —aseguró Hestia al momento.

—Ah, y una de las canciones más famosas de las Brujas de Macbeth es «Baila como un hipogrifo» —señaló Flora, mirando el crucigrama con una sonrisa.

Hestia sonrió.

Ya sólo le faltaba la tontería sobre Celestina Warbeck cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Hestia realmente agradeció que la primera en llegar fuera Lisa. Arribó con puntualidad inglesa, vistiendo un suéter color crema y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos. Hestia nunca había usado ese tipo de ropa, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña. Sus padres podían haber estado en contra de una guerra y una masacre de muggles, pero no se salvaban de tener algunos prejuicios.

Lisa sonrió, medio incómoda y Hestia comprendió lo que pasaba. Alzó la mano, haciendo un ademán.

—Yo soy Hestia —le dijo—, y ella —señaló a su hermana—, Flora. Pero no te preocupes si un día nos confundes. Toda la gente lo hace.

Lisa ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Creí que era incómodo.

La voz de Flora la sacó de su error.

—Lo es… bueno… lo era. Estamos acostumbradas. Toda la gente lo hace —explicó—, no podemos exigir que nos reconozcan cuando nos acaban de conocer.

—Desventaja número veintidós de ser hermanas gemelas idénticas —añadió la que se había señalado como Hestia—. Hay miles.

Lisa asintió y no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Flora ya la estaba interrumpiendo otra vez.

—¿Quieres té? Hice un poco…

Lisa accedió y Flora se fue a la cocina.

—Claro.

—Hum… debería advertirte que el té no le sale tan bien como el resto de las cosas que cocina —le dijo Hestia—, pero es su forma de distraerse. —Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aquello no tenía remedio en absoluto—. Cocina la mitad del día, apunta a unas cuantas cosas con la varita y salen cosas deliciosas. Cocina mejor que nuestro antiguo elfo.

Lisa se quedó mirándola.

—¿Y tu manera de distraerte? —preguntó.

Hestia la hubiera ignorado de ser otra persona, pero Lisa le gustaba como amiga. Parecía de esas amigas se sientan en tu cama cuando estás enferma y no te dejan cometer errores con los chicos. Dulce, paciente. Todo lo que había querido siempre y todo lo que Flora había sido siempre, aunque con su particular forma de ser.

Así que volteo el periódico y le enseñó los crucigramas.

—Esto.

—¿El crucigrama?

—Los resuelvo mentalmente —respondió Hestia—. Ahora sólo me falta una tontería de Celestina Warbeck.

—Seguro tiene que ver con calderos y amor… —le respondió Lisa sonriendo—. Siempre he pensado que sus canciones se parecen.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta otra vez y fue Flora la que acudió y saludó rápidamente a Vaisey y volvió a internarse rápidamente en la cocina para llevarles té. Vaisey rechazó el ofrecimiento lo más amablemente que pudo y Lisa probó el té, comprobando que, efectivamente, Hestia no había mentido: hacer té no era el fuerte de Flora.

Y harto del silencio que se instauró cuando todas las demás tomaron el té, Vaisey fue el que carraspeó.

—Entonces estamos aquí por…

—Porque decidimos escuchar tus locas ideas sobre una diosa fenicia asesinando a nuestras madres… —espetó Flora. Aquella idea era inconcebible en su cabeza, pensó Hestia, pero ella estaba dispuesta a creer todo lo que explicara las coincidencias.

Vaisey hizo un gesto con las manos, callando a Flora.

—No, no es eso, no era una diosa… Los dioses no existen, ¿sí? —les dijo él—. Los fenicios sólo creyeron que era una diosa… —las miró a las tres, con una mirada de «estoy diciendo algo obvio» que ninguna entendió—. Bueno, miren, todo esto fue mucho tiempo antes del estatuto —terminó—. Astarté era una mujer poderosa, impresionó a unos cuantos _muggles_ y la hicieron diosa. No fue la primera y tampoco la última. Al principio aparece como una diosa cualquiera, es la madre naturaleza, de la fertilidad e incluso tiene un esposo, Baal con más poder que ella.

Hestia resopló.

—Sé lo que viene después: su alma se corrompió —interrumpió a Vaisey.

—Exacto: se obsesionó con la inmortalidad y con un montón de cosas más. Al final, se convirtió en la diosa de la guerra y lo siguió siendo durante algún tiempo más, realizaban sacrificios en su honor, se encomendaban a ella antes de la batalla… —se encogió de hombros—. No sé en qué termina su historia, pero… bueno, hay una imagen famosa de ella que un italiano o algo así pinto hace unos doscientos años. De cabello rizado y un vestido que se sostiene en el pecho, además de una mirada implacable. Venía en unas postales que mi madre compró hace poco.

Flora frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algo. Hestia lo recordó por ella.

—En la recamara principal… —dijo—, hay un cuadro colgado y corresponde un poco con la descripción. Esa de mi abuela materna, y a mi madre le gustaba.

Lisa intervino entonces.

—Mi madre estaba haciendo una investigación de los fenicios para la Universidad en la que trabajaba —empezó—, así que tenía un montón de libros en casa y allí estaba esa pintura, en uno de ellos. Astarté siríaca, de Rossetti.

—Sinceramente —musitó Flora, agarrándose las manos—, me dan miedo las coincidencias.

Vaisey suspiró.

—Yo no creo que nada sea coincidencia.

—A la mejor sí —le espetó Flora—. A la mejor este es un sueño muy malo del que llevo días sin despertar. A la mejor es que todo es una estúpida coincidencia y nosotros estamos aquí… planeando ir hasta miles de callejones sin salida.

—A la mejor —coincidió Vaisey—, pero yo no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa si es o no una coincidencia… —Respiró hondo, repasándolas con la mirada—. Y creo que ustedes tampoco y por esto estamos aquí hoy.

Hestia levantó el periódico, sin mostrar interés y Flora miró en el fondo de su té. Lisa no dijo nada mientras las miraba, ensimismadas en lo suyo, empeñadas en no ser las primeras en contestar. Así que Lisa se iba a animar a decir algo cuando Flora carraspeó.

—Siempre creí que Trelawney estaba loca cuando afirmaba que se podía leer el fondo de las tazas de té… —suspiró y levantó la suya para que los demás pudieran ver el símbolo que se había formado: un triángulo acostado atravesado por la mitad. Como una letra A mayúscula en horizontal.

Vaisey rio con una risa amarga, extraña.

—Otra coincidencia… —señaló aquel símbolo con el dedo—. Aleph. Primera letra del alfabeto fenicio. ¿Ya puedes aceptar que algo raro está pasando? Tantas coincidencias ya ni siquiera son coincidencias.

—No me irás a decir que es el destino… —le espetó Hestia, que le quitó la taza de las manos a su hermana y la examinó con cuidado.

—Pues a la mejor sí, a la mejor el destino es un hijo de puta —musitó Vaisey—. Excepto Turpin, nosotros tres hemos tenido largas vidas de mierda y apenas cumplimos los veinte años. A lo mejor el destino quiere seguir torturándonos…

—¡Vaisey! —fue la enérgica voz de Lisa la que interrumpió su desesperado discurso—. Torturarse así no sirve de nada… —paseó la mirada por los tres—. Aceptamos, los cuatro, que esto huele mal, muy mal, y aquí estamos. Dispuestos a averiguar qué pasó… pero no podemos hacerlo si nos ponemos trabas nosotros solitos. —Se quedó callada un momento, sin saber qué más añadir y entonces decidió que, quizá, la mejor manera de lidiar con aquellos tres era mostrándoles que todos tenían miedo—: Sinceramente, no sé qué vamos a encontrar y mentiría si digo que eso me gusta. Me da terror lo que pueda haber tras todas estas coincidencias, porque a la mejor es magia con la que no hemos lidiado nunca. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero… quiero saber. Me mata no saber y a ustedes también.

Vaisey asintió primero. Las gemelas tardaron un poco más, pero lo hicieron.

—Entonces, intentémoslo… —sorpresivamente, fue Flora la que habló en ese momento—; aunque sinceramente, me parece que no servirá de nada.

—Ya no tenemos mucho que perder… —musitó Vaisey y Lisa se dio cuenta de que ella era la única de los tres que aún tenía algo a lo que aferrarse: un novio, un trabajo, algo. Ellos tres tenían la vida echa mierda—. Supongo que nos queda esto: darle el descanso que se merecen a nuestras madres, para que nadie se atreva a decir que practicaron magia negra.

Dejó caer la cabeza, dejando en claro que todo aquello se presentaba demasiado para él. No sabían ni por dónde empezar, si no era por libros de mitología fenicia.

—Puedo buscar en los libros de mi madre… —se ofreció Lisa—, a la mejor hay algo… —suspiró—. Son libros _muggles_ —reconoció—, pero mi madre solía decía que en todos los mitos hay escondida una pequeña pizca de verdad.

—Y eso todos lo hemos comprobado —aseguró Hestia.

Flora agarró la taza en la que se había pintado el símbolo con fuerza.

—Esto me asusta —se atrevió a admitir.

«¿Y a quién no?», pensó Hestia, sin decir absolutamente nada. Fue Vaisey el que habló por todos-

—Creo que es aterrador.

* * *

_Cambridge_

Terry le había dado su espacio y Lisa lo agradecía. No le había preguntado a donde iba con los otros tres jóvenes, porque la comprendía y no quería presionarla. Se dijo que debería dejarla llevar su duelo como ella quisiera y en silencio, ella lo agradecía. Terry siempre había sido un sol, alguien a quien preguntarle tus dudas para los exámenes, con la suficiente paciencia para soportar a Zacharias cuando andaba cerca de Padma, con la suficiente paciencia para explicar cualquier tema a alguien que no entendía y sabía cocinar. Por Merlín… ¡sabía cocinar!

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Terry cuando ella entró por la puerta unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo normal. Después de salir de Ediciones Mágica había ido a la casa de las Carrow, una gran casa a las afueras de Dorset decorada al estilo victoriano, demasiado grande únicamente para ellas dos.

—Agotador… —suspiró—. ¿Sabes que Rita Skeeter ya mandó un manuscrito de la biografía de Snape? Casi nadie se atreve a leerlo…

—Todo el mundo sabe que esa mujer no escribe una sola palabra de verdad —le dijo Terry—. No entiendo cómo es que tiene tantos admiradores que compran sus libros… —resopló mientras servía la cena y se la ponía enfrente a Lisa. Pollo con una salsa que, a decir la verdad, estaba muy bien.

Lisa probó la comida sin añadir nada más, aunque agradecía todos los intentos de Terry por distraerla. El joven de daba cuenta de la precaria estabilidad emocional de la chica cuando notaba que ni siquiera hacía el intento por prender el radio y oír las canciones _muggles_ de moda, o no tan de moda.

—Fui con las Carrow después de salir del trabajo… —contó después de un rato—. Las gemelas.

—¿Carrow? —Terry no se tomó muy bien el oír ese apellido. A decir verdad, a Lisa tampoco le gustaba. En lo más absoluto—. No serán…

—Sí, ellas, las sobrinas de… ya sabes… —Lisa prefería, por algún motivo estúpido, no pronunciar los nombres de Alecto y Amycus, que habían fungido como subdirectores de Hogwarts—. Me pareció que han sufrido más de lo que deberían.

—Su apellido no les ayuda —espetó Terry.

—Pero me parece que no tienen nada que ver con ellos… —suspiró Lisa—. Viven en una casa lúgubre, grande. Me da la impresión de que casi no salen porque la gente no les tiene apreció. Creo que su último año en Hogwarts fue algo así como una pesadilla. La gente las insultaba por cosas que sus tíos habían hecho… —se quedó mirando fijamente a la ventana—. A decir verdad, me dan un poco de pena.

Terry asintió.

—Lisa… no le puedes pedir al mundo que sea justo.

—Ya lo sé… —dijo ella, desolada—. No lo es. La vida me lo ha enseñado, muchas veces.

—Y aun así, tú siempre intentas salvar a todo el mundo, como en los juicios… —suspiró Terry—. Puede que tu palabra no fuera tan fuerte como la de Potter, pero creo recordar que, en parte, salvaste a Nott y a Zabini de enfrentarse al Winzengamot.

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—No hicieron nada malo en la guerra. Sé que la gente no los quiere mucho ahora, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Es lo mismo con las Carrow. No son culpables de nada, pero la gente las trata como si lo fueran. Es horrible. Es como si la guerra no hubiera cambiado absolutamente nada.

—Ya lo sé, Lisa… pero no puedes salvar a todos.

—Me gustaría.

Terminaron de cenar casi en silencio, y entonces Terry declaró que se iba a dormir, que estaba cansado, y que al día siguiente había un montón de trabajo en el Ministerio. Lisa le dijo que se iba a quedar despierta un rato más, leyendo unos cuantos manuscritos que tenía pendientes. Y a eso se dedicó, pero algo le impedía concentrarse.

En su mente seguía metida la palabra «Astarté». Por si acaso, se dijo que la mañana siguiente pasaría a casa de sus padres a recoger un par de libros. Su padre no pondría trabas y a su hermano la historia le importaba nada de nada. Su hermano lo que quería era ser físico. Un físico reconocido.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Después de un rato leyendo, Lisa se dio cuenta de que, en el reloj, la manecilla que marcaba las horas se acercaba lentamente a la una. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Se puso en pie, y, por si acaso, tomó la varita. No le gustaban las visitas a esa hora. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde alguien seguía llamando desesperadamente y abrió.

Un pequeño bulto se le echó encima y se aferró a ella. Intento desasirse cuando se dio cuenta de que era una de las gemelas Carrow y que estaba llorando. A mares. También parecía que le quería romper las costillas de tan fuerte que la apretaba; a Lisa le parecía extraordinario que unos brazos tan delgados tuvieran tanta fuerza.

—¿Flora? —aventuró, cerrando la puerta cuando, por fin, la joven se separó de ella.

—Hestia —corrigió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Soy Hestia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Yo… lo siento… no sabía a dónde acudir… —musitó la chica, sorbiéndose los mocos—. Y tú… bueno, dijiste que podíamos venir a verte… si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Lisa oyó pasos tras ella. Era Terry, a quien habían despertado.

—Lisa… ¿quién es? —preguntó tallándose los ojos de sueño mientras le hacía un nudo a su bata.

—Hestia Carrow… —repitió Lisa, mirando a la chica, que todavía tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Terry se dio cuenta del estado de la joven, lloroso, desesperando, las manos le temblaban de un modo casi incontrolable. Respiraba de manera sonora y tenía el cabello desordenado, la túnica mal puesta. Era pura desesperación y miedo a flor de piel.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —ofreció y fue a la cocina sin esperar ni siquiera la respuesta.

—Hestia… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Lisa, de nuevo.

—Es… Flora. Flora… —balbució, los sollozos aun estaba presentes en sus palabras—. Ocurrió después de que se fueron… yo… no sabía que hacer… —Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando infructuosamente de calmarse—. Quizá debería empezar por el principio. Yo… estaba leyendo algo en el dormitorio principal de la casa, donde está esa pintura, al que mencionó Vaisey. A mi madre le gustaba mucho, ¿sabes? Pero… oí un ruido, y provenía del dormitorio que compartimos Flora y yo, así que, después de todo lo que pasó… tenía que ir y… cuando la encontré.

Volvió a tener un acceso de llanto casi incontrolable. Terry apareció con el chocolate y se sentó frente a ellas, poniéndole la taza enfrente a Hestia. Lisa esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica fue capaz de hablar de nueva cuenta, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Ella… estaba allí… y sangraba a chorros por la nariz… —musitó—, y no reaccionaba, yo no sabía qué hacer. La llevé a San Mungo finalmente, pero… creo que no es una enfermedad. Vi una marca en su mano… la… la marca que apareció en su taza, con un corte limpio. Y cerca no había ni un cuchillo, ni siquiera su varita. La marca sólo apareció en su mano, y, Lisa…, manchaba todo el dorso de su mano de sangre.

—¿La dejaste en San Mungo? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Sí… pero… no sabía qué más hacer y no podía quedarme allí esperando —volvió a sollozar, parecía asustada—. Todo esto me da miedo. Mucho miedo. Empiezo a creerle a Vaisey y… no sé…

Lisa se quedó mirándola un momento. Hestia por fin tomó la taza de chocolate que le había llevado Terry.

—No quería quedarme allí, Flora no reaccionaba y yo… —volvió a tener un acceso de llanto. Lisa fue paciente y esperó, no podía pedirle otra cosa—. Si no reacciona, ¿qué haré sin ella? Siempre hemos estado juntas… y… si ella se cae, yo lo siento, si yo me enfermo, ella se pone mal… Pero ahora no sentí nada. Nada de nada. Es como si me la hubieran arrancado de tajo. ¿Y si ya no despierta?

Lisa la abrazó.

—Despertará, ya lo verás…

Pero Hestia seguía llorando. Un montón. Tomaba el chocolate a sorbitos y lloraba, derramando lágrimas en la taza. Hasta que, después de un rato, se calmó. Su llanto se volvió menos acelerado, sus ojos se quedaron secos y se quedó en silencio, mirando a un punto indefinido en la habitación.

—Hestia… —Lisa habló con todo cuidado, por si acaso—, ¿quieres que te acompañe a San Mungo? —le preguntó—. Quizá es conveniente si estás allí porque Flora no tiene a nadie más y… quizá no te sientas mal si no estás sola. Podemos hablar, si quieras, para que te distraigas un poco.

Hestia asintió y Lisa se puso en pie rápidamente tomando su varita, un bolso, y un abrigo. Casi daban las dos de la mañana. Se fijó en Hestia, que traía una túnica morada que apenas si la tapaba y sacó un abrigo también para ella. Miró a Terry en silencio, que asintió, apoyándola y se acercó para darle un beso en la sien.

Lisa salió acompañada por Hestia y, aprovechando que no había nadie y no había posibilidades de que a esas horas las reconocieran, Lisa tomó la mano de Hestia y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron justo enfrente de un edificio abandonado con maniquíes en el aparador. Lisa le habló a uno de ellos, que les flanqueó la entrada, dándoles a paso hasta San Mungo. Lisa fue la que se encargó de lidiar con la recepcionista que les indicó que se sentaran en la sala de espera hasta que las llamaran, pues Flora seguía en cuidados intensivos. Lisa incluso notó el desdén con el que pronunció el apellido de las gemelas.

Se sentó con Hestia en una de las sillas del fondo y dejó que la joven se descargara. Tenía miedo y estaba frustrada. Y a decir verdad, ella también estaba muy asustada.

—Hum… Lisa, ¿podemos hablar? No sé… no quiero más pensamientos lúgubres en mi cabeza —le dijo Hestia.

—Claro.

—Hum… ¿llevas mucho con Boot? —preguntó Hestia, con curiosidad.

—Desde séptimo —reconoció Lisa—. Aunque parece que llevamos una eternidad.

—Es una eternidad… —confirmó Hestia—. Sólo he salido con un chico y duramos tres semanas. No llegamos ni al mes.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Lisa, esperando que con aquella plática totalmente banal la joven descansara un poco.

—Vaisey —reconoció Hestia—. Antes de los tatuajes y todo eso claro… Estábamos en sexto, pero él… bueno, él estaba enamoradísimo de Astoria Greengrass, que es un año menor que él y yo pasaba todo el día deprimida. ¿Y sólo has salido con Boot? —volvió Hestia a la carga.

—Hum…

—Bueno, en el colegio oí que fuiste una de las novias de Zabini, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. No era información muy fiable, le inventaban un montón de novias.

—Tenía un montón…

—Bueno, eso también, pero la mitad provenían de rumores.

Lisa sonrió.

—Lo sé, nunca pasé a formar parte del privilegiado grupo «Novias reales de Blaise Zabini».

Hestia se rio, muy bajito, pero se rio.

—Mi hermana sí. Dos meses. Pero creo que no funcionó demasiado bien… —contó—. No funcionó, eran demasiado diferentes. Igual… no creo que sea mal tipo, ¿sabes? Era un poco idiota, y a veces un poco mujeriego, pero cuando estaba en séptimo una vez me defendió de unos chicos que querían… bueno…

—Ya —cortó Lisa, entendiendo de que iba todo aquello.

—Les dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, que fueran a meterse con mis tíos si tenían algún problema… —musitó—. Igual sé que mis tíos no eran buenas personas, pero él me defendió. La mayoría en Slytherin lo hicieron, ¿sabes?

Lisa negó.

—No lo sabía…

—Ya sé que hay un montón de prejuicios. La verdad es que hay un montón de cosas que son verdad… —Hestia se encogió de hombros—. Pero no todos son malos. Digo… tienes Vaisey de ejemplo. Lo que pasa con Vaisey es que quiere imitar a Lorcan d'Eath y se pierde a él mismo por el camino.

Lisa no dijo nada, parecía que toda aquella cháchara había desplazado de la mente de Hestia lo más urgente, lo que le daba más miedo. Entonces oyeron la voz de una sanadora.

—¿Familiares de Flora Carrow?

Hestia se puso en pie casi de un salto, mirando a la sanadora.

—Puede acompañarme, la señorita Carrow ha despertado.

* * *

**¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! Más introducción… pero ya no tanta. ¿Pueden creer que Word dice que ya llevo 12K palabras? Pues yo no, sinceramente. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Andrea Poulain **

**A 13 de febrero de 2014**


	4. Cenizas del pasado

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cenizas del pasado**

_«La elección es siempre al azar, no obedece ninguna lógica. Individuos con un pasado que los atormenta la mayoría de las veces, y otros muchos que no se conocen le dejan el paso a la diosa, para usarlos en sus propósitos»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

_20 de Septiembre de 2000_

_Condado de Dorset_

Acababa de ayudar a instalar a Flora en la habitación. Su hermana todavía estaba débil, pero los sanadores habían juzgado que no tenía nada serio y que podía volver a casa. Eso sí, con órdenes tajantes de llamar a la sanadora Chang en caso de cualquier contratiempo. Hestia conocía a Cho Chang de vista: tenía una gran mata de cabello negro y había sido novia de Cedric Diggory y de Harry Potter. En los últimos días le había demostrado ser una sanadora en prácticas bastante capaz.

Hestia esperó sentada a que Lisa bajara, ojeando el periódico como todos los días. Casi todos los días aparecían fotos de Harry Potter haciendo cualquier idiotez por el mundo. ¿A quién le interesaba, por ejemplo, Harry Potter comiendo en el Caldero Chorreante con sus amigos? Pasó por alto toda la zona de clasificados, donde aún seguía el anuncio de Gringotts al lado de otro para Sortilegios Weasley.

Siguió pasando las páginas una en una hasta que un titular pequeño llamó su atención de una manera poderosa, como un imán que apuntaba a sus ojos:

**Amycus Carrow vuelve a burlar a los aurores**

_El pasado 19 de Septiembre Amycus Carrow, ex profesor de Hogwarts y mortífago prófugo, volvió a burlar a los aurores en un refugio cerca de Weymouth. No se conoce el paradero de su hermana, Alecto Carrow, pues al parecer se separaron para evitar que los capturaran en las pasadas semanas, después de que Rodolphus Lestrange volviera a Azkaban._

_Gawain Robards sólo ha declarado que "la División de Aurores está haciendo su trabajo lo mejor que puede, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo". La conferencia de prensa terminó con un violento "¡esto no pasaría si Harry Potter estuviera al mando!" declamado por uno de los periodistas presentes. Ante tal exclamación, Robards dijo lo siguiente: "Harían bien en recordar que Harry Potter acaba de comenzar su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores"._

No siguió leyendo.

—Weymouth… eso está muy cerca de aquí… —apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, nerviosa. La voz armoniosa de Lisa Turpin la interrumpió y la sacó de golpe de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —bajaba por la escalera dando saltitos como si aún fuera una cría. Fue y se sentó junto a ella, así que Hestia cerró el periódico rápidamente—. Flora ya está instalada… Ella insiste en que se siente bien, pero, si quieres mi opinión, está un poco débil. Será mejor que descanse…

—Lo que le pasó no fue normal —cortó Hestia—. Ella es fuerte, y sana.

—Lo sé… —Lisa volvió a interrumpirla en un tono conciliador—, lo sé. Pero los sanadores no pudieron hallar nada dentro de ella, aunque nosotros sepamos que hay algo extraño. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como una madre protectora. A Hestia le gustaba aquella actitud de la chica rubia, como si se hubiera propuesto reemplazar a la madre que habían perdido. A cualquier otro quizá le molestaría, pero a ella, a ella le hacía sentir calor de hogar, algo que ni siquiera recordaba que existía—. Y no podemos ir por allí contándolo, ¿te imaginas cómo nos mirarían?

—No puede ser peor de lo que ya lo hacen… —musitó Hestia—. Procuro no salir de casa, Lisa, y es por una buena razón.

—La gente debería entender que quién eres no tiene nada que ver con tus familiares o tu apellido —musitó Lisa, a quien toda esa situación le enojaba.

—Pero no lo hacen… y la verdad, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada —suspiró Hestia—. Incluso los que tuvieron un poco de culpa, como Nott, a quien le tatuaron esa marca casi a la fuerza, o Malfoy, que lo hizo sabrá dios por qué perdido orgullo se libraron, pero… eso no quiere decir que la gente nos tenga aprecio. —Suspiró—. Hay familias que están limpias, como los Greengrass, pero incluso familias tan… respetadas han tenido problemas desde que el noviazgo entre Daphne y Nott es del dominio público. —Apretó los puños—. ¿Sabes? Siento que si antes la discriminación era contra los hijos de _muggles_ o los mestizos, ahora es contra nosotros, los que tenemos apellidos ligados a los mortífagos.

—Eso cambiará, Hestia, cambiará, te lo prometo —musitó Lisa, pero no se le ocurría como iba a cambiar. No tenía idea de que Draco Malfoy pasaría casi diez años intentando ganarse el respeto perdido, que Zabini se labraría una carrera de abogado contra el Winzengamot, ayudando a todos aquellos que, como él, habían estado a punto de acabar en las salas de juicios por estar ligados a mortífagos. No tenía idea de nada, pero estaba claro que aquellas chicas le daban pena.

—Ojalá… Dicen que las slytherin somos astutas, ¿sabes? —se las arregló para componer una media sonrisa, forzada y hasta antinatural—. A la mejor sólo estamos esperando el momento preciso para salir a la luz.

—Yo creo que, antes que slytherin, eres Hestia —Lisa le sonrió—. Las casas no definen mucho, ¿sabes? Quizá haya un rasgo que nos defina, pero aun dentro de ellas, todos somos diferentes. —Se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme. Terry me espera y el trabajo también. ¿Estás segura de que podrás sola con tu hermana? —le preguntó, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder antes de añadir algo más—: Sabes que si se presenta cualquier problema, tu chimenea ha quedado conectada al despacho de la sanadora Chang.

—Tranquila —Hestia le contestó con una media sonrisa—. Creo que podré hacerme cargo. De todos modos… —la miró con avidez—. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Después del trabajo —le dijo Lisa—, ¿te parece? Quizá puedo traer a Terry, para que te ayude con la cena.

Hestia se puso en pie.

—Te acompaño a la puerta… —le dijo y empezó a caminar a su lado. Le abrió la puerta y miró el jardín que empezaba a verse amarillo. Nadie se preocupaba por cuidarlo, y en la cercanía del otoño, a Hestia tampoco le fascinaba la idea de tener que limpiar todas las ojas que teñirían de ocre el lugar. Lisa se despidió con una seña y entonces, se desapareció.

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó un momento más admirando el paisaje desolador de aquel páramo. Cuando pequeña, le gustaba jugar con Flora en medio de aquel jardín que sólo su madre se preocupaba por cuidar. Pero desde la muerte de su padre nadie se paraba por allí y todo era desolador, como el interior de la casa, lleno de decoraciones que ya a nadie le importaban y de pinturas que sus padres habían adquirido por varios cientos de galeones.

Hasta que se fijó en una figura que había aparecido en la lejanía. Distinguió su silueta. Era Vaisey. Llevaba una túnica remangada, dejando ver los tatuajes de los brazos, y la cara llena de tizne. Caminaba a trompicones, y, con trabajos, logró llegar hasta donde estaba Hestia.

—Se quemó… —murmuró—, se quemó todo.

—Hola, Vaisey —le respondió ella, preguntándose a qué se refería Vaisey, qué era lo que quería decirle—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—La casa… se quemó… —habló esa vez más fuerte—. En Wiltshire estaba cayendo la tormenta del siglo, por lo menos, Hestia y… entonces, mi casa empezó a arder en llamas. Como si nada. Todo se quedó adentro… la guitarra, los discos de Lorcan d'Eath, los diarios de mi madre. Sólo tomé está túnica cuando noté que los _aguamenti_ no servían. Por dios… ¡era como si la lluvia no pegara en el fuego! —Empezó a escarbarse los bolsillos de la túnica—. Por Salazar, esto es lo único que me queda… —Tiró al suelo dos knuts, una llave de una cámara de Gringotts, un papel arrugado que era publicidad del pub La Bruja de Blair y una tarjeta del Pyara Patil—. Miserable, ¿no? —Sólo se preocupó por quedarse con la llave en la mano.

—Neil…

—Vaisey —corrigió él como acto reflejó.

—¿Tú casa se quemó? —preguntó Hestia.

—¿No me estás oyendo? —espetó él—. ¡Claro que se quemó, joder, hasta los cimientos, por Merlín! Si vuelvo seguro que sólo quedará un puñado de cenizas que me recordarán lo miserable que soy…

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó Hestia, dejándole paso.

—Mierda, sí… —musitó él y pasó al recibidor. Hestia, detrás de él, cerró la puerta para impedir que siguiera entrando aire.

—Si quieres puedo hacerte un té… —ofreció. Le salía un poco mejor que a Flora, era cierto, pero si Vaisey respondía que no, ella sería infinitamente más feliz.

—No —musitó Vaisey, quitándose la túnica, dejando ver sólo una playera bajo él—. ¿Puedo usar la ducha? —preguntó.

—Claro —le dijo Hestia—, vamos, te acompaño.

Subió las escalera hasta el pasillo con las cinco habitaciones. El baño era la sexta, completamente al fondo. Le abrió la puerta a Vaisey dejándolo pasar y, fijándose en lo que faltaba allí, sacó la varita.

—_Accio toalla_ —musitó y al instante una toalla salió volando de la recámara de su madre. Era color coral, pero dudaba que a Vaisey le importara en lo más mínimo. Se volvió para darle la toalla en la mano y se encontró con que Vaisey se había despojado ya de la camiseta, dejando ver las dos alas negras que tenía tatuadas en la espalda, que daban la impresión de salirle de los omóplatos.

Él tomó la toalla en un acto automático y ella cerró la puerta. Pocos segundos después, oyó como el agua empezaba a correr. Hestia fingió no darse cuenta de su rubor.

Lo prefería así.

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Flora y entró sin tocar la puerta. Se encontró a Flora en la cama, leyendo un libro.

—Hola —saludó, con una sonrisa medio torcida que hacía que Hestia se viera bastante infantil.

—Lisa dijo que lo mejor será que no haga esfuerzos… Bueno, de hecho lo dijo Chang y lo repitió Lisa… —musitó Flora—. Así que aquí estoy, sintiéndome asquerosamente débil.

—Sólo tienes que descansar un poco. —Hestia se sentó al borde de la cama—. Nadie sabe lo que tienes y, bueno, estás débil. Te aseguró que podré cocinar si ti… o al menos intentarlo, porque sabes que quemo todo. —Se mordió el labio, un sigo que su hermana interpretó como nerviosismo crónico y, antes de que preguntara algo, simplemente decidió darle las últimas noticias—: La casa de Vaisey se quemó. No sé los pormenores, sólo sé que se ha quedado sin casa, sin nada en el mundo y que está en nuestro baño dándose una ducha, intentando quitarle el olor a quemado… —lo dijo todo de corrido.

Cuando terminó, vio satisfecha la mirada de sorpresa de Flora.

—En resumen, ahora Vaisey vive con nosotras —concluyó.

—No es para siempre… —corrigió Hestia.

—Ya sé eso… —Flora le sonrió compasivamente, como le sonreía siempre—. Pero, vamos, puede ayudar a mantener esta casa en buen estado, hacer de elfo doméstico... —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes las mejores ideas? —le pregunto Hestia—. Al menos servirá de algo…

Flora rio un poco.

—Lo que daría por levantarme…

Hestia le tomó la mano.

—… pero será mejor que te quedes acostada un rato más —le dijo imitando el tono que Flora solía usar—. Estás débil.

—Y dale con el «estás débil», que llevan días diciéndomelo. —Aun así, sonrió. Por alguna razón, estaba de buen humor y Hestia se quedó con ella un rato, platicando, viéndola, sin entender a qué se debía su desvanecimiento.

Pero algo dentro de ella tenía miedo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su madre había muerto de una manera extraña, que habían estado ocurriendo cosas, que esa aparente tranquilidad no era posible, que era sólo una ilusión… Suspiró y entonces recordó lo que había leído en el Profeta.

—Hestia, ¿puedes traerme el Profeta? —preguntó Flora y Hestia asintió.

Salió de la habitación y deshizo su camino hasta la sala cuando oyó que el agua dejaba de correr y Vaisey salía por fin de la ducha. Tomó el periódico y retiró una hoja. No quería que Flora leyera que habían visto a Amycus Carrow cerca de Weymouth, tan cerca de allí… Entonces, volvió a subir, llevando el periódico en sus manos, con un mal presentimiento. Esa clase de presentimiento la que asaltaba cuando su hermana estaba en peligro.

Pero se lo sacó de la cabeza. Flora parecía estar bien. Fuera de peligro. Con una cicatriz en el dorso de la mano, y nada más.

* * *

Ya era tarde, pero ella aún no se acostaba. Flora se había dormido hacía ya mucho rato, y a Vaisey le había dejado el dormitorio que antaño había ocupado Alecto. A las gemelas no les gustaba nada, pero Vaisey no tenía ningún recuerdo asociado a ese lugar. Hestia se dijo que, como siguieran así, tendrían que mudarse a un lugar donde no tuvieran recuerdos, memorias dolorosas. A decir verdad, esa idea la seducía, tenía algo fresco, algo nuevo. Vender esa casa y comprar algo nuevo con el dinero que le habían heredado sus padres, que no era poco. Al menos, les bastaba para posicionarse.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de en medio: el que había sido de sus padres, al menos hasta que habían asesinado a Athan Carrow y su madre había declarado que no podía seguir durmiendo allí. Frente a la cama con dosel estaba aquel cuadro que había fascinado a su madre desde siempre. Era muggle, por lo que no se movía, lo que había provocado que más de una vez Alecto lo mirara de mala manera.

Y al fondo, casi en una esquina, el otro cuadro. Ese sí que era mágico y retrataba a un hombre muy parecido a Amycus Carrow, pero más corpulento, más alto, y con la barba más poblada.

—Hola, papá —saludó Hestia.

En realidad, sabía que estaba hablando con una sombra, que no era su padre, sino sólo un recuerdo al que su padre le había transmitido unos pocos recuerdos y sentimientos. Pero a veces era mejor que nada sentarse allí y hablarle mientras el cuadro la escuchaba y ella sentía que de verdad era su padre.

—Hestia… —respondió el Athan del cuadro.

—Tengo miedo y no sé por qué… es como un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar —suspiró—. Es tonto. Es como si tuviera cinco años, o como si tuviera quince y mi tío Amycus estuviera aquí, intentando… intentando hacer que te unieras a ellos…

—¿A quiénes? —le preguntó el cuadro cortésmente. Hestia bufó. Había sido pintado cuando ya tenía dos hijas y recordaba eso, pero no antes de la guerra, así que esa sombra no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—A los mortífagos —respondió y siguió hablando—: ¿Sabes? Siento como si nunca hubiera dejado de tener quince años. Y como si Flora se hubiera convertido en un sustituto de mi madre a esa edad… No sé. No sé. Y ahora es a mí a quien le toca cuidarla. —Sonrió un poco, confiada en que lo haría bien.

Fue cuando oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo.

«Qué extraño», pensó, «no oí a mi hermana o a Vaisey salir». Era cierto, forzando su memoria y si oído, nadie había bajado los escalones de madera, así que por fuerza tenía que ser un intruso. «Pero las protecciones están puestas», se repitió, «no puede entrar ningún desconocido con malas intenciones». Aún así, sacó su varita del interior de la túnica.

—Creo que tengo que bajar.

—Ten cuidado, Hestia —le respondió el cuadro. Era bastante deprimente pensar que hubiera dicho lo mismo si la joven le hubiera dicho que iba a jugar al quidditch. Después de todo, sólo era una imagen de su padre y nada podía asemejarse a la real.

Bajó los escalones intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no lo consiguió, no del todo. En escalones de duela, el ruido era completamente normal, y rutinario. «Lo habría oído si hubiera sido Vaisey, o mi hermana», pensó Hestia, de nueva cuenta, al llegar al recibidor.

—_Lumos_ —murmuró, y la punta de su varita se encendió. Comprobó rápidamente que allí no hubiera nadie y entonces se fijó en algo, una silueta que estaba sentada en la sala, hacia donde se internó, convencida de que había visto mal.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —escuchó una voz y su varita salió volando hasta la silueta. Después de todo, sus ojos no la habían engañado, y si sus oídos tampoco lo habían hecho, era una voz cascada, que recordaba dolorosamente, Una voz que creyó, ilusamente que nunca volvería a escuchar—. Hola, preciosidad —volvió a hablar la voz que medio arrastrada las palabras y marcaba la palabra «preciosidad» con un tono que a Hestia se le antojaba vulgar—. ¿No me extrañaste? —le preguntó Amycus Carrow, uno de los únicos seres vivientes capaces de distinguir entre Hestia y Flora.

Hestia intentó reaccionar, pero Amycus, un experto en magia negra —«y un idiota en todo lo demás», según el pensamiento de la joven—, fue mucho más rápido. Lanzó un maleficio contra ella y se vio inmóvil, como si la hubiera atado con cuerdas, pero éstas eran invisibles. Trató de resistirse, pero Amycus, sonriente, sólo apretó sus ataduras.

—Querida, es de mala educación tratar de denunciar a tus mayores —le dijo él.

—Tú no eres…

—Oh, las protecciones de tu casa aseguran que sigo siendo un Carrow —sonrió más abiertamente, enseñándole los dientes amarillos. Movió la varita de nuevo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hestia se acercara hasta él—. Digo, las protecciones mismas me flanquearon la entrada… —sopló su aliento, nauseabundo justo en su cara y ella arrugó la nariz.

—Vete —espetó ella—. Vete y no te denunciaré, ni diré que has estado aquí…

—Oh, querida, te juro que no planeo que nadie se entere de que he estado aquí —le respondió Amycus—. Ni siquiera mi querida hermana se va a enterar…

—Vete —repitió Hestia—. Flora está enferma… deja de molesta…

—¿Oh, la querida Flora está enferma, preciosidad? —le preguntó—. Te aseguro que no la molestaré, no haré ruido… —movió la varita en dirección a las escaleras—. _Muffliato_. —Le sonrió a Hestia de la misma manera que lo hacía en sus peores pesadillas—. ¿Lo ves? Ahora podemos charlas un poco, ya sabes…

—¡Me das asco! —desesperada por no poderse mover y le escupió en la cara.

Amycus Carrow no hizo ningún gesto. Al menos durante el momento en el que, con el brazo, se limpió la cara.

—O, quizá, preciosidad, debemos charlar sobre tus modales —murmuró él, volviendo a apuntarle con la varita, Hestia sintió como sus ataduras se aflojaban, e intentó correr hasta el recibidor, y luego hasta las escaleras, pero el impacto llegó antes.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía el dolor.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía aquello, como si le clavaran muchos cuchillos a la vez, cuchillos de los que no dejan huella sobre la piel. Casi. Pero él no estaba allí para permitir que olvidara. No. Estaba allí para recordarle todo el influjo que tenía sobre ella. Sintió como su mejilla tocaba la alfombra y sus ojos se concentraban en el techo. Sintió los espasmos de su propio cuerpo. Cuando el dolor pasó, sintió también las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus mejillas.

—Por favor… —musitó. Con su mano sentía el frío mármol del suelo. Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca.

—¿Por favor qué, preciosidad? —el tono de su tío sonó burlón—. ¿Qué te deje en paz? ¿Qué no le haga daño a tu hermano? ¿Qué demonios quieres, por Merlín, Hestia? —Se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta, pero Hestia sólo desvió la mirada. Ya se le había acabado la valentía para contestarle—. Ah, lo que pensaba. —Amycus ladeó la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose y tomándole de un brazo—. Vamos, levántate. ¿O piensas quedarte allí toda la noche?

Hestia se levantó torpemente. Se sentía inútil sin una varita.

—Vete… —murmuró de nuevo—. No tienes derecho a… estar aquí… Mataste a mi padre.

—No me dejó otra opción, preciosidad…

«¡Me llamo Hestia, no "preciosidad"!», quiso gritar ella, pero las palabras no llegaron ni siquiera a sus cuerdas vocales. Se le quedaron atascadas en lo hondo, donde nadie podía oírlas.

—… o estabas a favor del Señor Tenebroso, o en su contra… —murmuró Amycus en su oído. La furia de Hestia creció.

—¡Pues tu Señor Tenebroso está muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Enterrado! —le gritó. Deseo que no hubiera puesto el _muffliato_ sobre la escalera, porque de otro modo alguien podría oírla gritar. Estaba a la merced de aquel hombre con el que compartía sangre y le daba terror.

Amycus le dedicó una mirada furiosa, sabiéndose derrotado en ese punto. Al final, se dijo Hestia, no había valido la pena seguir a aquel hombre. Todos los que se habían atrevido a jurarle lealtad eran prófugos o habían caído en desgracia. E incluso ella, que nunca había hecho nada, que sólo había sufrido a manos de aquel mago, que era su propio tío, atraía miradas desconfiadas.

—Preciosidad… sabes que nadie puede oírte… que nadie puede salvarte.

Hestia sabía que no mentía. Amycus Carrow ya había matado antes a su propia sangre y no dudaría en hacerlo con ella si lo dejaba. Después de todo lo que había sufrido en sus manos en verano del noventa y siete… No dudaría. Apuntaría con la varita y la mataría y ni siquiera tendría remordimientos.

Empezó a llorar, desesperada. Sabía que no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a su tío sin una varita. De plantarse y responder a cada una de las provocaciones. Simplemente estaba allí, víctima de las circunstancias, sintiéndose inútil al no tener con que atacarlo. Había intentado olvidar tantas cosas… y allí estaba de nuevo.

—Mataste a mi padre… —volvió a murmurar—. Él era bueno… cuidaba de nosotras y tú… tú… tú…

—¿Si, preciosidad?

—Te odio.

Amycus Carrow sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes.

—Me gusta esa emoción que destilas, preciosidad… —le acarició una mejilla—. Todo ese odio que te sale desde dentro, querida…

Hestia temió que aquello siguiera, que la siguiera agrediendo únicamente con sus palabras y con el tono de su voz. Por un momento, al menos se sintió aliviada de que no hubiera vuelto a usar la _cruciatus_, sentía que no podría soportarlo.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Si Vaisey no hubiera tenido deseos de tomar algo de leche, probablemente la situación de Hestia habría empeorado. Si Vaisey no hubiera bajado las escaleras sobándose las orejas confundido al oír un zumbido y hubiera irrumpido en el salón para toparse con aquella escena escalofriante, entonces Hestia quizá no hubiera podido contarlo.

La varita de Amycus Carrow aterrizó a los pies Vaisey, y el hombre se apresuró a levantar la que no era suya, sino de Hestia.

Vaisey reaccionó al ataque del ex mortífago con un _protego_ y entonces demostró que, al menos, tenía habilidades para desarmar.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Volvió a agitar la varita una y otra vez, hasta que vio a Amycus Carrow caer inconsciente sobre la alfombra, justo a un lado de Hestia, que temblaba, atemorizada.

—Por Merlín… —musitó Vaisey, al verla en medio de aquel colapso nervioso, desesperada—, Hestia.

La abrazó, rodeándola con los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Sintió los sollozos de Hestia, que no le dijo nada durante unos momentos. Sintió las lágrimas de la joven mojar su cuerpo y Hestia se abrazó a él como un ancla, como si estuviera a punto de despeñarse y no le quedara nada más. Porque al menos, en ese momento era cierto: no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse.

—Joder, Hestia, ¿qué te hizo? —preguntó Vaisey y oyó como ella se atragantaba con su propio llanto de nueva cuenta—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo? —Al final, la soltó un momento—. Oye… —se acercó a ella, medio limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas—, tenemos que deshacernos de él… —recogió las dos varitas del sueño—. Despertará eventualmente y no estoy seguro de poder volver a vencerlo… —Le sonrió compasivamente—. Hestia, Hestia…, tranquila, aquí estoy. No voy a dejar que te haga nada…

—¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes —empezó ella, titubeando, aun con los restos de su llanto atascados en sus palabras—, ya sabes, deshacerte para siempre de él? —insinuó.

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si sería capaz… ni siquiera con alguien tan vil… —desvió la mirada—. Me gustaría regalarte un futuro en el que él no esté, pero… —volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos castaños de Hestia—, creo que no podré. Puedo deshacerme de él hasta el amanecer, entregarlo…, y conseguir a alguien experto en protecciones mágicas… —se encogió de hombros—, para que nunca más pueda atacarte.

Hestia asintió, sorbiéndose los mocos. Tampoco había esperado que él le dijera que sí. Ella estaba demasiado asustada y Vaisey estaba demasiado nervioso por verla así, de aquella manera. Frente a él, Hestia estaba segura de que nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera.

—Joder, Hestia… te mereces más que unos familiares psicópatas.

Vaisey digirió la vista hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Amycus Carrow. Estaría en el Ministerio por la mañana y nunca más volvería a atemorizar a Hestia Carrow.

* * *

**Este capítulo es más una cita con el pasado de Hestia, y bueno, esto está dejando el carácter introductorio que tenía hasta el momento.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 19 de febrero de 2014**


	5. Visiones del futuro

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Visiones del futuro**

_«Tarde o temprano, aparecen. A veces aparecen en unas horas, otras veces —la mayoría—, tardan días e incluso semanas. Pero siempre aparecen las visiones. Porque a veces la diosa considera que es necesario hablar. Mostrarse._

_Y cuando Astarté se ha mostrado ya no hay vuelta atrás.»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

_22 de Septiembre de 2000_

Hestia estaba arriba, con Flora, cuando llamaron a la puerta un par de veces bastante insistentemente. Vaisey sospechó quién era, así que fue a abrir él mismo. No sé equivocó. Blaise Zabini lo miraba y, detrás de él, se encontraba la chica rubia que hacía sido el objeto constante de sus fantasías mientras estaba en Hogwarts: Astoria Greengrass.

—Neil… —saludó ella.

—Vaisey —corrigió él—. Pasen.

—Dijiste que querías protecciones… —le dijo Blaise Zabini—. ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar a alguien que supiera un poco más del tema? —le espetó.

Vaisey se encogió de hombros.

—Dime quiénes estarían de acuerdo en hacerlo sin pedir nada a cambio y en esta casa —soltó—. Su apellido provoca que la gente se aleje y ellas no han hecho nada para remediarlo. Pero lo necesitan… Nada asegura que no vaya a aparecer su tía por aquí…

—Ah, Alecto… —murmuró Blaise Zabini—. Aun me preguntó cómo consiguió encontrar insultos contra los _muggles_ para llenar las clases de todo un año. Qué mérito. Debía odiarlos mucho…

Astoria Greengrass carraspeó.

—Vaisey… ¿podemos hablar? Creo que debes saber algo —le dijo, y empujó a Zabini—. Tu ve a arreglar su problema, Blaise, anda. Ya si quieres algo a cambio te lo daré yo, aprovechado…

—Entendido, señorita —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y salió de nuevo al jardín.

Vaisey le había mandando una carta. No había sabido a quién más acudir y Blaise parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. A ayudar a dos chicas indefensas que acaban de cumplir los veinte hacía poco menos de un mes. Pero había acudido acompañado de Astoria, una chica que siempre había levantado suspiros. Rubia, de facciones delicadas y piel blanca como la nieve, a Vaisey siempre le había parecido muy guapa.

Y por supuesto, había acabado codeándose con los herederos de las mayores fortunas, no con un idiota que quería cantar para ganarse la vida, como Lorcan d'Eath. La diferencia entre d'Eath y Vaisey era que el primero si había tenido éxito.

—Hola, Vaisey…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

—Creí que necesitabas saber algo… —le respondió y desplegó la primera plana del profeta ante él—. Amycus Carrow escapó ayer por la noche, nadie se lo explica. —Suspiró—. Blaise fue el que me contó que lo habías entregado —le sonrió—. ¿Te dieron la recompensa, no? —Vaisey asintió.

—Podrían haberme otorgado una orden de Merlín, tercera clase, también… —dejó caer Vaisey—. Por atrapar a un criminal que llevaban años buscando. Pero no, para que me dieran esa orden de Merlín tendría que ser decente, no usar chamarras de piel de dragón y tener casi todo el cuerpo tatuado. O tener el apellido de un héroe. Sólo soy nadie por la vida. —Se quedó mirando al vacío—. ¿Vamos a la sala?

Se sentía frustrado. Saber que Amycus había escapado, que podría volver y rematar a las dos gemelas. Pero cuando lo había visto con Hestia la primera impresión es que ni siquiera deseaba matarla. No. Le había parecido que el mortífago estaba obsesionado con ella, y todo eso lo llevó a recordar su sexto año en Hogwarts. La mirada ausente de Hestia, las lágrimas casi permanentes, el modo en el que se había aislado del mundo.

Astoria, al menos interrumpió sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Puedo decírselos yo —se ofreció, con amabilidad—. Si quieres.

Vaisey negó.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, pero… no sé qué puede pasar si ese cerdo vuelve a aparecer por aquí —apretó los puños consiente de la furia con la que hablaba—. No estoy seguro de que Hestia este bien, no sé qué es lo que le pueda hacer ese imbécil.

—Lo derrotaste una vez, puedes hacerlo otra —Astoria hablaba con suavidad, con calma, como un tranquilizante—. Y de todos modos, Blaise hará bien su trabajo. Sabe de protecciones, saber cómo hacer un lugar inexpugnable y esta casa lo será para el final del día. —Se quedó callada y Vaisey tampoco dijo nada, finalmente, para romper el silencio, le preguntó algo más—. ¿Estás bien? Millicet me dijo que se había enterado que tu madre había muerto.

Vaisey le dirigió la mirada más profunda que pudo en aquel momento.

—Joder, Astoria, ¿cómo diablos crees que estoy, por Merlín? —le preguntó—. ¡Mi vida es una mierda! Intento no regodearme en el dolor y en la pena, pero hasta yo siento lástima de mí mismo, ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer? —Se quedó mirando cómo le temblaban sus manos y como se hacía notorio su esfuerzo por mantener a sus lágrimas dentro de los ojos—. Yo encontré el cadáver, Astoria. Es horrible. Y creo que no quiero hablar más de eso… —Esbozó una sonrisa que Astoria no se creyó, ni el mismo se la creía—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿A tu hermana?

—Mi hermana sigue con Theodore. Como van, pienso que se van a casar algún día… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es raro, sabes? Llevan juntos desde los quince años y a veces me da por pensar que así deberíamos encontrar todos el amor, tener suerte con el primero. —Torció la sonrisa—. A mí me buscan herederos que quieren unir su apellido con el mío, una parte de mi herencia… —suspiró—. No sé si tendré suerte algún día.

—¿Así que dejaste a Davies? —preguntó Vaisey.

—Era demasiado mayor que yo, ni siquiera nos entendíamos… —espetó Astoria—, sólo funcionó porque yo estaba en Hogwarts casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora que dejé el colegio me tomé la molestia de conocerlo. Creo que fue lo más sabio. ¿Has sabido de Harper?

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—En Estados Unidos, creo. Me envió una carta hace unos meses, y parecía estar bastante bien

—Me alegra, a mí no me manda nada…

—Pues en la carta que envió te mandaba saludos —se apresuró a decir Vaisey.

—¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! —sacudió la cabeza—. Oye, Vaisey, estaba pensando, hace unos días, ya sabes… intentarlo con alguien más. Digo, acabo de salir de Hogwarts y debería estar pensando en otras cosas como por ejemplo, que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida, pero… bueno.

—¿Y quién demonios es el elegido esta vez? —preguntó Vaisey, con celos fingidos.

—Hum… en realidad, es sólo una posibilidad. Me lo encontré hace poco, otra vez —explicó Astoria, manteniendo el misterio sobre quién era el desconocido—. Es Malfoy, Vaisey —admitió, por fin.

Vaisey no puse evitar mostrar su incredulidad, alzando las cejas. Malfoy nunca le había parecido un tipo muy listo… bueno, eso era un halago, por favor: Malfoy siempre le había parecido un idiota. Nunca había entendido como por ejemplo Nott se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra —aunque Nott también era un poquito raro, para que negarlo—, pero sí entendía porque Blaise lo fastidiaba a cada momento.

—Malfoy… ¿No es un idiota? —preguntó, aun sin salir de su incredulidad.

—Creo que ya no…

—¡Astoria, saboteó él mismo su relación con Pansy! —exclamó Vaisey—. Se portó como un cabrón con ella en séptimo, y no es que ella fuera muy lista ni nada.

Astoria sonrió.

—Creo que la sabotearon los dos, Vaisey —lo tranquilizó—. No estoy anunciando mi casamiento, por dios, sólo tengo dieciocho años, sólo he dicho que intentaré algo con él. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo—. Quizá funcione, quizá no.

—No dejes que te haga daño, ¿vale?

—Sabes como soy, Vaisey —le dijo ella.

Sí, lo sabía. La chica que nunca había cuestionado su decisión de odiar su nombre, que pasaba de oír Las brujas de Macbeth a Lorcan d'Eath en dos segundos, que podía bailar toda la noche en una fiesta y no emborracharse jamás. Cuando estaba en el colegio, más o menos en cuarto, o quinto, si no recordaba mal, solía pensar que ver a Astoria dolía, porque era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Pero eso era antes. Cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y él no era un fracasado. Cuando ella salía con Harper.

—Además, lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado —sentencia ella con una sabiduría que no encuentra propia de su edad.

Ahora, Vaisey está de acuerdo. Sabe que seguirán intercambiando cartas y siendo amigos. Quizá alguno de los dos se case algún día y el tiempo entre cada carta se haga más largo. Quizá algún día se vean por la calle y con un asentimiento, recuerden todo lo que solía ser.

—Lo sé, tú eres una niña bonita —le respondió él, intentando hacer una broma—. A tu padre le daría un infarto si anunciamos nuestro casamiento.

—Pero no lo anunciaremos, para el bien de su corazón.

Medio ríe, y ahí sabe que se les ha acabado el tema de conversación.

—Iré con Hestia y con Flora… —suspiró, como si le esperara una titánica tarea y estuviera cansado desde antes—. Tengo que decirles lo de Amycus.

—Estaré con Blaise. Por si me necesitas.

Vaisey se va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sacudiendo la cabeza. La visita de Astoria le ha llevado recuerdos de Hogwarts y es ese preciso momento en el que desea volver al colegio, a las clases y a la vida fácil. Cuando no tenía que vivir de la caridad y su madre estaba viva. Cuando la única preocupación era si había hecho o no la tarea que había mandado McGonagall.

* * *

_Jueves 28 de Septiembre de 2000_

Desde que Vaisey les dijo que su tío había escapado, Hestia notaba a Flora mucho más nerviosa de lo normal. Se levantaba, iba hacía cosas, pero siempre estaba mucho más cansada que de costumbre. No tenía ni idea de por qué podía ser eso. Suspiró mirando el periódico. Ese día ni siquiera hizo el intento de resolver el crucigrama, no estaba de buen humor. Vaisey estaba abajo, seguramente haciendo nada de nada, pero a Hestia no le importaba. Al principio lo habría corrido pasada una semana o algo parecido, pero… Le debía más que la vida.

Él no había pedido nada. Al contrario, había conseguido que Blaise Zabini pusiera una muralla de protecciones mágicas en torno a su casa y se había preocupado por ellas. Hestia notaba que la veía diferente. Que la comprendía, de alguna manera. Ella descubría de repente que le temblaban las manos sin motivo aparente y que despertaba de golpe en la noche con terribles pesadillas en las que aparecía su tío y Neil Vaisey no la salvaba.

Aun así, le había comprado un regalo el día anterior en el Callejón Diagon bajo la inquisitiva mirada de un dependiente que deseaba correrla de su tienda lo más pronto posible. Ella se había tomado las cosas con calma, y había ignorado el insulto velado bajo los ojos del dependiente.

Llamó a la puerta de Vaisey.

—¿Vaisey?

—Pasa —dijo él.

Ella entró.

—Te compré algo… —Le enseñó la guitarra que cargaba en las manos. Era blanca y negra y no se parecía mucho a las de Lorcan d'Eath, pero le había gustado para Vaisey. Combinaba con sus alas tatuadas en la espalda—. Sé que no es tu casa o todo lo que perdiste en el incendio, pero… —Torció la sonrisa—. Espero que te guste.

—Joder, Hestia… —Él tomo la guitarra. La veía embelesado—. Te luciste.

—Es mi manera de decir gracias.

Entonces Vaisey dejó de hacerle caso a la guitarra y la encaró directamente a ella. Desde que él les había dado la noticia de que Amycus Carrow había escapado no habían hablado del tema en ningún momento. Hestia no quería hacerlo, pero algo en los ojos de Vaisey le dijo que tendría que dejar de ignorar lo que había pasado.

—No era la primera vez, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. La primera vez que ese cabrón te torturaba —especificó y ella sintió un escalofrío al oír aquello, al recordar sus terribles dieciséis años.

Lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

—No, Vaisey, no era la primera vez.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—En sexto. Las vacaciones antes de sexto cuando… cuando… —se le quebró la voz—. Cuando mató a mi padre. Se la tomó contra mí…

Vaisey dejó la guitarra sobre la cama y se acercó a ella, mirándola como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Ey, ey, Hestia, no llores, por favor… —la abrazó, desesperado por calmar el llanto inminente de la chica—. Por favor, no quiero verte llorar… Lo siento por hacerte hablar de esto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada… —ella se desembarazó del abrazo—. Simplemente no quiero recordarlo. —Se talló las mejillas quitándose las pocas lágrimas que habían salido—. Y, Vaisey, gracias.

—Cuando quieras —él sonrió, con más alivio que otra cosa, justo cuando oyeron un ruido en la habitación vecina, donde estaba Flora—. ¿Qué…?

Hestia fue más rápida, prácticamente corrió hacia allá. La imagen que vio la horrorizó. Flora se había puesto en pie cuando había sentido las náuseas inminentes, pero el vómito le había ganado. Un charco de sangre con coágulos manchaba la alfombra del mismo modo que, días antes, la sangre de su madre, Frances Carrow, lo había hecho.

—No… —murmuró Hestia

Vaisey fue quien reaccionó, justo antes de que Flora.

—¡_Accio cubeta_! —exclamó, apuntando a una cubeta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, y se la pasó a Hestia, que se aproximó hasta Flora. La sangre cayó en la cubeta de milagro y Flora vomitó una vez más antes de caer sentaba en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Oyeron a alguien llamando a la puerta en el piso de abajo y Hestia se fijó en el reloj. Iban a dar las seis de la tarde.

—Debe ser Lisa —dijo—. ¿Puedes ir a abrirle? —urgió a Vaisey que salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Hestia luego se concentró en su hermana. Incluso ella sentía náuseas y ganas de vomitar—. ¿Estás bien?

«Qué pregunta más tonta, obvio que no…», se dijo, pero pensó que al menos, tenía que preguntarlo. Intentar no parecer tan preocupada como realmente lo estaba. Miró su mano, con la que no estaba sosteniendo a Flora, temiendo que volviera a vomitar. Temblaba.

Flora negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué fue eso —murmuró—. Se siente terrible…

Se agarró el vientre, justo donde Hestia había sentido una molestia hacia unos momentos, cuando estaba con Vaisey, y la había achacado a las secuelas de lo sucedido con Amycus. Pero ahora veía que no, que era una señal de que su hermana no estaba del todo bien. Siempre le pasaba.

—Es como si me estuvieran desgarrando por dentro.

Hestia oyó los pasos detrás de ella, pero los ignoró.

—Quizá deberías ir a San Mungo… —sugirió, desde atrás la voz de Lisa. Hestia se volvió y la vio parada en el marco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar—. Lo que está pasando no es normal. Aunque, si te interesa… conozco a un sanador. Aun hace prácticas pero… puedo pedirle un favor, si no quieres que esto salga de aquí.

—¿A quién?

—Davies… Roger Davies. No sé si lo conozcan…

Flora asintió.

—De nombre. ¿Es confiable?

—Seguro.

—Traelo —pidió—. No quiero que me vean así… —volvió a arquearse y Hestia fue capaz de ver como sobresalían sus vertebras por la espalda, hizo un sonido extraño y entonces se apresuró a poner la cubeta frente a ella. Cayó otro charcho de sangre, lleno de coágulos.

—Estás perdiendo demasiada…

Pero Flora ya no la escuchó. Había caído desmayada. Lisa se acercó para ayudar a tenderla en la cama.

—_Fregotego_… —Hestia apuntó al suelo con la varita, viendo cómo se limpiaba y después hizo lo mismo con la cubeta. Quedó muy limpia, como si Flora nunca hubiera vomitado sangre allí, pero la joven sospechó que no se quitaría la imagen de su hermana arqueándose y soltando la sangre en mucho tiempo, por un momento no le había parecido ella.

—Si pierde más sangre lo mejor es que la lleven a San Mungo corriendo —le dijo Lisa—. Aunque probablemente la estabilicen y la manden de vuelta a casa sin averiguar qué hay dentro de ella…, sí es que hay algo.

—Sí que lo hay —aseguró Hestia, mientras la tapaba con una manta y le ponía su varita al lado—. Lo siento… —al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Lisa se llevó la mano al vientre—. Lo siento aquí —especificó—, un pequeño dolor en el vientre… A veces siento lo que ella. Aunque no con la misma intensidad.

—Traeré a Davies mañana —aseguró Lisa—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Te ves famélica. Traje a Terry y cocina muy bien… Lo dejé allá abajo con Vaisey, pero me parece que ninguno de los dos está cómodo con el otro.

—Prefiero no dejar sola a Flora…

—Te traeré algo, entonces —le dijo Lisa antes de salir.

Joder, Lisa era un ángel caído del cielo.

* * *

_Domingo 1 de octubre de 2000_

Lisa había acudido a Roger Davies, aun en prácticas, pero con más historial que Chang, que había hecho un año de voluntariado después de la batalla de Hogwarts hasta que se animó a empezar con los estudios de sanadora. Tampoco fue capaz de encontrar nada sospechoso en Flora, pero, en privado, le confió a Lisa que sentía un mal ambiente en aquel lugar, sobre todo cerca de Flora. Lisa ya se esperaba aquello y se limitó a asentir y a acompañarlo fuera.

Los días siguientes, Flora había estado bastante estable, aunque débil. Vaisey había acudido dos días a su casa para pedirle libros de mitología fenicia, que Lisa, después de revisar una y otra vez, había dado por un callejón sin salida. A Vaisey no pareció importarle demasiado porque se los había llevado de todos modos.

Y la vida seguía. Ella iba a Ediciones Mágica todas las mañanas y Terry al ministerio. Le iba bien en el trabajo y a ella también. Leía manuscritos que corregía sin piedad con un plumón rojo y rechazaba una y otras veces leer libros sensacionalistas. No todos eran de Rita Skeeter, claro, pero había unos… «La verdadera historia detrás de Tom Riddle», «Biografía no autorizada de Severus Snape»… y así, una y otra y otra vez.

Los ponía en una pila que nunca iba a revisar, segura de que nadie debía de remover el pasado de los muertos. De nada servía si los vivos no funcionaban, y después de los procesos, Lisa había descubierto que en el mundo mágico nada funcionaba como debería ser. Chicos de diecisiete años enfrentaron juicios que nunca deberían de haber existido, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Bulstrode fueron exonerados después de un juicio, pero Lisa era consiente —aun con su aversión a las dos chicas—, que nunca deberían haber llegado allí: no tenían ni una conexión probada con mortífagos, además de haber sido amigos de Malfoy.

Por eso había testificado en varios juicios, asegurando que ninguno de los chicos había hecho nada deplorable o en favor de Lord Voldemort… Lord Voldemort. Aun le causaba un cosquilleo pensar si quiera en aquel nombre que le habían enseñado a temer. Y para aquellos que no habían sido enjuiciados, como las Carrow, aún les quedaban obstáculos gracias a sus familiares. Hestia le había contado, en estricta confidencialidad, que el Ministerio había registrado todas sus propiedades y las había tratado —a ellas y a su madre— como sospechosas.

«Nos consideran culpables por tener un apellido», había dicho Hestia y Lisa le creía.

Lo había visto muchas veces.

La cara que Padma había puesto la primera vez que se las había mencionado, cargando a su niño, al que había bautizado como Jamal, en brazos. Una cara de desconcierto mezclada con desagrado.

Lisa había aprendido a apreciar a las gemelas, sobre todo a Hestia, con su humor cambiante y su actitud infantil; a Flora, con los dos pies sobre la tierra y esa de determinación de no mostrar la debilidad, y a Vaisey, que iba perdido por la vida. Estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano conseguirían encontrar su lugar en el mundo, lejos de las desgracias, las lágrimas y las enfermedades.

—Hum, Lisa… —oyó la voz de Terry tras ella—. Quizá tú y el manuscrito quieran tomarse un descanso, llevas casi quince minutos en la misma página… ¿tan aburrido es?

Lisa recordó que se había llevado el trabajo a la casa y volvió la mirada al manuscrito. Un libro de Historia que pretendía superar a los de una mujer sin precedentes como Bathilda Bagshot. Aburrido, sin lugar a dudas, pues su mente había estado divagando la mitad de la corrección y las notas al margen cada vez eran más. Casi seguro que no publicaban a aquel principiante.

—No era eso… —dijo—. Sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Terry le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Te ves linda cuando te pierdes entre tus pensamientos, ¿sabes? —le dijo—. Con esa aura de paz que nunca pareces capaz de alcanzar cuando estás en la tierra, entre los vivos.

Lisa sonrió.

—Uhm, Terry… —musitó—. Te quiero.

Él volvió a hacerle un cariño en la mejilla.

—Seguirás con el libro o… ¿podemos compartir un té antes de ir a dormir? —le preguntó.

—Podemos compartir ese té.

Terry le dio un beso y luego se dirigió hasta la cocina, Lisa no se movió durante unos momentos sabiendo que sería inútil intentar ayudarlo, si ella quemaba hasta el agua sin tener idea de cómo lo hacía. Entre sus múltiples talentos no se encontraba la cocina, definitivamente. Ella podía mantener todo el piso en un estado impecable, siempre y cuando Terry cocinara y le hiciera té y todas esas cosas que Terry sabía hacer.

Al principio se habían sorteado los quehaceres, pero después de casi un año sabían qué le gustaba a uno y a otro, qué prefería uno y que prefería el otro. Se habían adaptado bien a la vida juntos.

—Aquí tienes… —le dijo Terry, poniéndole una taza en la mesa, justo donde ella se acababa de sentar.

Ella la tomó.

Entonces, su vista se nublo, algo que nunca había sentido y fue capaz de ver a la mujer. Alta, de piel morena —al menos, más morena que en la pintura—. Con el cabello rojo fuego cubriéndole la espalda, y una piel de león cayéndole por la espalda. La reconoció porque había leído de ella.

«Astarté».

Después, oyó la taza caer y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El té le salpicó las manos y se esparció por la mesa.

«No puedes evitarlo», oyó a la voz en su cabeza y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Lo sintió todo tan rápido que no fue capaz de evitarlo. Sólo oyó la taza golpear contra la loza del suelo y deshacerse en múltiples pedazos.

—¡Lisa! —oyó el grito de Terry, pero le pareció lejano, irreal.

Antes de desmayarse, sólo musitó una palabra.

—Astarté…

* * *

_Miércoles 4 de octubre de 2000_

No había parado, pero después del desmayo, no le había contado nada a Terry. La trataba, de nueva cuenta, como si fuera de cristal y no hubiera nada que molestara más a Lisa que eso. Pero no tenía opción. Tampoco le había confiado nada a las gemelas a Vaisey, pues llevaba casi una semana sin verlos. Aunque había concertado una cita para ese jueves, así que lo más probable es que se viera obligada a contarlo todo.

Estaba segura que era Astarté. No se parecía en nada a la de la pintura, más que en el cabello rizado y rojo, que le cubría hasta la espalda y parecía un augurio sangriento. Y la piel de león que usaba a modo de capa. Una piel de león que había sido mal rasgada del animal y todavía tenía pedazos de vísceras en algunas partes que manchaban el blanco vestido de Astarté.

Lisa sabía un poco de ella. Erigida como la consorte de Baal, diosa de la fertilidad y la maternidad, se había convertido en una de las diosas más importantes para los fenicios: la diosa de la guerra. Los fenicios le dedicaban todo tipo de sacrificios y rituales sangrientos para mantenerla contenta.

Además de eso, Vaisey le había dicho una vez que se había obsesionado con la juventud eterna, como muchas otras, pero que, al final, parecía haber descubierto que no podría mantener su cuerpo joven por siempre, por lo que se había vuelto loca. Como tantos otros.

¿Por qué la veía?

Estaba en la oficina aquel día, mirando un manuscrito bastante mejor que los últimos que había revisado sobre magia antigua japonesa, que le parecía interesante. No creía que fuera a tener demasiadas ventas si se publicaba, aunque con la publicidad necesaria sería un buen libro de consulta para aquellos interesados en las culturas asiáticas.

Entonces, cuando levantó la vista, sintió otra vez aquella desorientación, como si toda su vista se nublara y la vio allí. Con la piel de león y el vestido, el cabello. Astarté. Y sin embargo, algo en su mirada aquella vez no cuadraba con la brutal imagen que la diosa regalaba.

—Astarté…

«No», sonó una voz en su cabeza, diferente a la que había oído sólo unos días atrás. «No», repitió la voz.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le había parecido extraño: esta vez sus ojos eran más oscuros, en vez de color miel. Más amables.

«Busca a Baal», dijo la mujer, en su mente. «Busca a Baal».

Lisa negó con la cabeza, casi histérica. «Estoy teniendo alucionaciones», pensó, sin sonreír. «Alucinaciones». Pensó que acabaría en San Mungo, loca, que aquello no tenía sentido. No dijo nada hasta que la voz de la mujer volvió a retumbar en su mente, implacable.

«Busca a Baal».

—¿Baal?

«Baal sabe como controlarla…», aseguró la mujer, sin aclarar a qué se refería.

—¿A Astarté? —aventuró Lisa y la sombra que estaba viendo asintió—. Entonces, si no eres ella…

«Tanit», respondió la mujer, «soy Tanit».

—… ¿por qué son iguales?

«Yo soy ella…», aseguró la sombra, mientras se diluía en el aire, «pero ella no lo sabe». Y antes de desaparecer, agregó: «Busca a Baal».

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Si no me equivoco, el capítulo cinco es el ecuador del fic con algo así 21K palabras hasta este momento, lo cual ya es un montón. Así que, aquí aparece más mitología… Tanit no es más que otro nombre dado a Astarté, sobre el que, si es posible, hay menos información que sobre Astarté. Fue diosa en Cártago, esposa de Baal, diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza (según lo que he encontrado: la contraparte de Hera y Afrodita).**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 24 de marzo de 2014**


End file.
